Beating Heart
by Miss.Forks
Summary: My siblings are a part of The Volturi. The Volturi's ememy is the man I love- and his family. But how can I choose? The person I have true feelings for, or the people of my own blood and flesh? Katie Brown/Jasper Whitlock - Jane and Alec.
1. Preface

**Hello Darlings,**

**Well, this is pretty much my story. I'm sorry if you don't like the beginning of the chapter but it's the only sensible beginning I had so you just have to live with it. If you think this story is just crap, then review and tell me, please! I just thought it was a good idea and it was something new. I don't believe anybody has written a story like mine so... Just review ok? And of course, review if you do like it and want me to keep on writing...**

* * *

**PREFACE**

_Eleven years ago_ - I was seven. Coming home from school, not knowing what had happened. That my twelve years old twin siblings, sister and brother, had disappeared. Mom and dad was so worried, they'd called the police and everything, but there was no trace of my siblings.

_"WE HAVE TO FIND THEM" my mother screamed, crying desperately, when I came home._

_"Take it easy, Julie" my dad tried calming her, "We'll find them."_

But they never did. My mother died, sick in worry, two years later and all I got was my dad, who was sad pretty much all the time.

---

Katie Brown is an eighteen year old girl - her siblings, Alec and Jane, disappeared eleven years ago. What does she do when they come back - but most importantly, why do they come back?

* * *

**Remember** - I'm not an American citizens and can easily mix up British and American.

**I do not own Twilight... depressing - only owns my own characters and my idea.**


	2. Siblings

**CHAPTER ONE**

~Siblings~

**D**_ying here would be fine. Dying here would be ok. In his arms, in his cold arms. His skin were so cold - and yet I felt so warm, as if I was going to melt. He was looking down in ground, but still I could see the pain in his eyes and it tortured me._

_"Look at me," I whispered, smiling faintly. "I need you now - please look at me."_

_But he didn't look up. Didn't want to see me in pain, I guess, but I wasn't. The only thing I felt was love - rushing through me. "I'm fine, now look at me - I love you."_

_His eyes flickered to mine and suddenly he kissed me - then finally he whispered the words I had waited for ever since the first time I saw him. "Katie, I love you," he whispered looking steady into my eyes, and then the darkness fell over me. I whispered a goodbye, seeing him crying without tears. I murmured a. 'I'll be fine' and then floated away. Gone... I was dying there, in his arms, peacefully - so happy._

_And the last thing I saw, was his beautiful marble face._

_

* * *

_

That day in school sucked, I had been so distracted and just hadn't been able to work. It just felt like someone was stalking me - every time I looked over my shoulder or glanced at a window I expected to find someone standing there looking at me. It freaked me out.

Then the day, to my relief, was over - I walked home, took my key, placed it in the key-hole, turned it and then opened the door. I let my bag fall to the floor and then started walking for my room - just like any other day. Though it weren't. This was the day that would change my life.

I heard a clear voice from behind of me. "Hello sis," I turned around and saw two children. A boy and a girl - they looked familiar in some way. Both of them pale, red eyes and black shining hair. "Some time, huh?" the boy said. "You've grown!"

"How? What?" I couldn't understand, firstly - what did they do in my house, and secondly - who were they?

"You don't recognize us?" the girl asked, looking sadly amused. "I knew they wouldn't - Aro was right, they would only forget us..." Then she did something with her face I only knew one person would do - she wrinkled her nose in that funny way. But it couldn't be her... could it?

"Jane - Alec?" I asked - shocked, and for a second I travelled back, remembering the times when my sister, brother and I played. Now I saw it - the same black hair, the same eyes, the same angelic face. It was all the same, only more beautiful - but also more cold. Instead of their green eyes, they were red - and their skin wasn't soft and tan as before, it was pale. My older siblings had disappeared when I was seven but I still had some clear memories from them.

"I guess they did remember us," Alec said and smiled to me.

"But - it has gone eleven years and you're... small!"

"Well - Our master, Aro, waited one year, but got bored and changed us instead," Alec explained, like I would understand every meaning in that sentence.

"Your _master_?"

"Mm - he's ok, you'll like him," Jane said and grinned.

"Where have you been all this time?" I asked them, not able to understand that my siblings was finally back. "Why didn't you come earlier?"

"We had to be with our master - we're the greatest defence he has, so we have to be with him when he goes to attack," Alec said and walked closer. "He never thought of it before, but now that it has been proved that abilities can be lying in the family - he wanted to meet you."

"What are you talking about - and why have you changed so much... or rather so little," I said and eyed both of them out. "What are you?" I asked, suddenly braver then I thought I could be in a situation like this one.

They stared at me for a long while and I had never seen anything like it. They were absolutely motionless, like some marble statues. I waited until they would start talking. "Not human." Alec said, he spoke softly trying to make it easier for me.

I snorted softly, "Appertenly not. So, if you are not human, what are you?"

He smiled -- it didn't reach his eyes, "What do _you_ think I am?"

When I didn't say anything he sighed. " I guess we'll have to tell you, sis, sooner or later and I'd rather choose sooner," he said and turned away from me. "We're immortals, you call us vampires, it's that easy - stopped aging when we were changed, Aro thought we would be useful with our abilities."

"Vampires?" I choked out, not knowing what to do - vampires was something you read about in books, seeing in movies, not meet at home... I knew that either way I would stay with my siblings and not loose them again. "And your _Vampire master_ wants to meet me to see if I've got an... _ability,_" I said swiftly. "Can you explain the word ability just a little?"

"Well, both Jane and I has these abilities, Jane can mentally give another creature pain, and I can shut out different senses," he said and grinned. "It's pretty cool actually." But to me, giving another creature pain or making someone blind didn't sound so cool.

Finally I could move, slowly I walked forwards. Fear rushed through me but I didn't stop walking, they looked at me curiosly and I put my hand on Alec's cheek, it was cold... ice-cold. "If you really are vampires... you do eat humans!"

Jane gave me a quick look, "Well, yes - technically we're dead so our digestion doesn't really work so we can't eat normal food... if we do we have to choke it up later and it's... not at all pleasant, believe me," she said and laughed. It had gone such a long time since I heard them laugh. It felt weird, like in a dream.

"Can you come with us now?" Alec asked. Still as unpatient as he had been ten years ago.

"But- I can't just come with you like that, I have to tell dad about you, he'll be so happy... we can leave out the vampire part, right?" I said and smiled, they were so different... and yet not.

"How do you think dad will take the fact that we're thirteen and hasn't changed at ten years - it's better if he just thinks we're gone, just like he will think you are," Jane said, "It'll be ok, he'll come over it."

"He won't. Why would he come over it when I disappear if he still hasn't from when you did or from when mom died. He can't take it again."

Jane froze. "Well, we can't let you go now."

"So I don't have a choice in this?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Nope - sorry, sis," he said happily, he didn't care at all of what I thought about it. "You don't."

"Can I write him a note?" I asked them, and at once I saw Alec glance at Jane.

"... ok," he said, "I guess you can."

Of course I ran inside and grabbed a paper and a pencil at once, knowing that they wouldn't wait for me so long.

__

Dad, I'm alright. I'll come back... soon. I just have to do this. Please don't be worried or angry.  
I love you really much and it hurts me to do this, I'm sorry - your Katie

Then Alec grasped my arm and without any trouble lifted me and carried me outside. Do you know how weird that looks? A thirteen year old boy lifting an eighteen year old girl down a stair and then out on the street!

"Let me go!" I cringed, and tried to hit him but knew I was the one who would get hurt if I did.

"I'm sorry, sis, I've just missed you," he said and pushed me into the car waiting outside the house, "That's all!" He closed the door and the second after he opened the door on the other side and jumped in. And Jane jumped in at my side, so I had to sit in the middle. I looked at the guy driving - he was tanned, had black hair and black clothes.

"How did you do that?" I asked him, shocked. Maybe they were vampires... how else could they do those weird things, and could do supernatural things - vampires to me were men with pointy teeth's, white skin, and they were not able to go out on the day.

"What?"

"You close the door and then directly open that door - s-so fast!" I stuttered, sheeply.

"Sis, as I said - we're vampires, we are superstrong-" _Not like I noticed that, huh? _"- superfast and look unnaturally beautiful to most humans," he started grinning on the last one.

"Well, you must understand that you can't just throw it in my face and expect me to catch it without any questions about it!" I told him and crossed my arms. "B-but my things?" I cried out as the car started driving, and I no longer could see my house.

"We'll take care of it, Katie!" Jane assured me.

"Who's driving?" I then asked, I really didn't like him.

"Daniel - one of Aro's stupid little humans, we got him so he could drive us around - since the last time we drove we got stopped by the police and had to kill them." Jane said and shrugged. "Anyway, I don't like him - doesn't smell so good, not at all as good as you do."

Alec gave Jane an strict glance.

"Where are we going?" I asked them, trying to repress the fact that they were staring at me with their creepy red eyes. Now that I thought about it, it really felt like they wanted to eat me - they probably wanted to.

"Italy, Volterra" Jane answered lightly.

I gasped, it was so far away - I had never even been outside America, "Italy?" I choked out, _now_ I was afraid.

"Yeah, it's where we've been living for the last few years" Alec said. "It's cosy, really, we're living in this big old castle."

"Alec, Jane?" I suddenly asked, thinking on something new - something my brain did. Changing to something else when I thought something was troubling.

"What?" Jane asked, grinning.

"Well, you are thirteen and I am eighteen - does this mean that I'm your older sister now?" I asked curiously.

"Dream on, sis!" he said, laughing "I'm still five years older than you."

"We still have lots of more experience than you do, kid!" Jane said.

"Well, you're still a pain in the ass - both of you" I gave back, laughing - I finally felt the same feeling as eleven years ago. Togetherness - I had spent my eleven years as the only child with only one dad. Lonely.

"Thank you" Jane said and smiled. "I've missed you too!"

-------------

I woke up - my memory dizzy. What had happened? For some seconds I thought everything had been a dream. I didn't know if it had been a good dream or a bad. But as I looked around, I understood that it hadn't been a dream at all. I had been kidnapped by my siblings, who had been kidnapped eleven years ago. They came back, and now we were together. But what would happen to daddy? I was lying in an old room - very old. The bed was really big, and warm. There were paintings on the walls of old kings and queens.

I suddenly saw someone sit in the other side of the room and turned my head.

"You're awake" Alec said and grinned. "Thought you were going to sleep forever - you fell asleep in the plane, I didn't know what to do so I just brought you here and let you sleep, guessed that it would do you good."

"Well, it wouldn't matter to you if I slept forever, you still wouldn't have changed." I said and sat up. "Where am I?"

"This -" he said and put up his hands "- is where we live."

"Alec... is this really you?" I asked - instead of looking at the room and outside, I looked at him. "You've changed so much"

"Being turned into a vampire... changes pretty much everything of how you look at the world - I'm actually surprised on how good I've been, I thought it would be harder to not eat you." he said and laughed.

I frowned, it was weird when he talked like that. I didn't want my brother to be a monster, to eat humans. I didn't like the fact that he had to restrain himself to not eat me. I was his sister for gods sake, "How was it, to... _change_, as you call it?"

"I remember it like yesterday, it's something you can never forget - it's very... painful," he said, and I felt my heart crumble inside my chest, and he made a face. "Two days of pure hell - when you go through it... you just want to die... you wish that you never were born - but then you wake up in this new body, the same and still different, but it was worse for Jane... she were laying in the same pain for a week... every day I sat there and saw her getting tortured," he looked so hurt... so broken, I wished that he never had to go through that. I wished that I could have been there. Even if he were the oldest one and I had only been seven, my human side took over and I blamed myself.

"I'm... so sorry!" I whispered.

"It's ok, sis, I'm here, right?" he said and looked happier. "And Jane and you are here too, so I guess I'm fine."

"Jane is a little... different" I whispered, looking down in the floor - ashamed of saying so. "I'm almost afraid of her, the way she looks at me, both of you do, but... she really you know, stares at me!" When she looked at me it felt like I was some animal on Zoo. An animal you are soon to kill and eat.

"She had it... a bit tuffer than I did - her power is so strong... and she hasn't met humans, that she was not supposed to... kill, on a really long time." he said and it sounded as he was about to cry.

"And you have?" I asked him.

"I don't really like... killing people, it takes out on me later - I only feel disgusted with myself," he said without looking at me.

"Tell me more about the vampire thing," I said, wanting to change the subject.

"Well, we can of course go out into sunlight... but it's not a good idea on going into direct sunlight in public, we sparkle" he said - looking at me like it was nothing, "And we can't sleep, and we don't have to breathe."

"You... _sparkle_?" it was the first thing my mind could hear. "You sparkle?"

"Yes, I'll show you sometime" he said and grinned.

"Sparkle?" I was still in shock. "And y-you can't sleep?" I then asked my mind finally understanding what he had said after. "You don't have to breathe?" my mouth formed an 'o' and he laughed, amused by my reaction.

"No, we're dead, remember?" he said and smiled, not remembering that in my world, you didn't hear that a lot... you didn't hear that at all, actually.

"But... you can't sleep?" I said. "And... you don't have to breathe - what do you mean by that?" I asked him. "That you do breathe but don't have to?"

"Some does, some doesn'tm" he said and shrugged. "It's a habit, it feels weird not to breathe - but what's cool is that we can swim underwater, without drowning, 'cause we don't have to breathe!"

"Isn't vampires supposed to be mean?" I asked him, and crossed my arms.

"There is a lot of mean vampires here..." he said and watched the door. "We work for The Volturi, both humans and Vampires work here, we're their greatest defence as I said yesterday, so they would probably do us the favor and not kill you, or say that nobody can kill you and if they do they'll get punished." It sounded like he tried to convince himself rather than me.

Suddenly my stomach rumbled and he laughed. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of procuring you something to eat." He murmured.

They surprised me and my question was out of my mouth before I had stopped to think. "Why?"

His dark brows knit in perplexity at my question, "Well, I am you're brother - and you must be hungry, you have not eaten something in quite a while."

"Well, yes," I hesitated, unsure if I really wanted to be here, at this conversation again. "but if I am only to die," -- I shuddered at the word – "then why even bother?"

His quiet answer was honest and gave me some hope. "you're not only here to die - as I told you, you're here to see Aro..." I interrupted him.

"I know - I know, but what if I don't have an ability?" I asked. "Do you really think he'll let me walk around here - useless?"

"Eat," he said instead of answering and turned slowly, ever so slowly to the window.

I took the plate at once ate the bread, I had stopped eating butter -- thought butter tasted gross -- but the bread was really good, I'd never in my whole life tasted anything better than that piece of bread.

"Does that really taste good?" Alec said disgusted, suddenly sitting next to me and I flinched away in surprise, "Sorry" he mumbled in a low tone.

"It's ok - I just... didn't see you there" I said and turned to the bread to take another bite, "It tastes pretty good, better than anything else I've ever tasted - thanks"

"Good" he said, but still looked disgusted by the bread. "You know, you are exactly like I remember you to be" he mumbled.

"Only older, taller, and shyer," I said but he shook his head.

"No - you're just as brave, good at taking everything in, you're smart - and you look absolutly gorgeous, for being a human!" he said and I shook my head - disagreeing. "If you only could see yourself clearly," he muttered and then stood up. "Are you ready to meet Aro?"

"I don't know... where is Jane?" I finally asked, I was actually scared of the Aro guy. He seemed weird.

"Away on a mission, finding some guy who can feel what powers other people has." he said and grinned, "A friend, Demitri, is with her - it will make things go faster, she'll be back by dawn"

"A friend?" I asked, I thought they didn't have any friends.

"Well, I trust him... of course, not with my life, but I trust him as a friend, he has the power to find people, mentally - I guess it's best to be on his good side." suddenly he looked deeply into my eyes. "Katie, I want you to know that whatever happens - I do love you, and Jane does too!"

"When I meet this Aro guy, will you promise you'll protect me?" I asked, trusting him fully.

"Yes, of course I will, sis," he said and smiled. "Though, I don't think I need to - Aro stand by his words!"

* * *

**A pretty loose chapter - maybe you don't get much, but it's like this; her siblings finds her and takes her to Aro, because he wants to know if she has a power.**

**What do you think - is it crap, should I stop? Is it good, should I continue? Review, PLEASE, and tell me :D**

**I'll update soon, Promise!**


	3. Castle

**Hello Darlings,**

**Next chapter is up - I've actually been writing quite a lot lately so I'm a little before the schedule. ;D **

**Do not own Twilight - crap.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

~Castle~

After a long pause, he spoke, "You are very stubborn, just like you were when you were little - I never stopped thinking about you, you were always so fascinating" he said and chuckled. He said it almost defensively as if he were challenging me to deny it or argue it with him. I think my jaw dropped - when I had been thinking on my siblings, I had been angry, thinking they had forgotten about me and daddy.

"But not stupid." I snapped with more bravado than I felt. I knew my life was in my siblings hands and it was best not to annoy them but we were after all siblings, and what didn't you do with your siblings?

He shook his head, "No, not stupid, never stupid." he agreed. "Does it frighten you - that I'm a vampire?" he asked casually, all defensiveness gone.

I had to hold back a manic laugh. Was that a stupid question? I smiled humorlessly and nodded as I looked up, "Alec, it terrifies me."

Something flickered in his fiery eyes and I couldn't be sure but I either it was sorrow or regret, "Good." I tried to think of something to change the subject to but he made it before I did.

"If you would like to wash up, that door,"— he gestured to a door on the east side of the room –"leads to a private bathroom. You will be undisturbed."

"Thank you." I said lightly and happened to looked down at what I was currently dressed in. I was a mess.. "Do you, by chance, think, I could get a change of clothing?"

I watched as his eyes wandered over me.

My shirt was stained from yesterdays school lunch, something that today felt only like a good dream, and my jeans were wrinkled from having to be slept in. I think I had been wearing them for twenty-four hours by now. And I think I was beginning to smell pretty bad, too. My hair was a tangled mess and would take an eternity to fix.

"I think that can be arranged - if it makes you feel better, sis" he rose more quickly then I thought possible and I gasped before I had a chance to stifle it. His eyes flicked to mine, "Sorry, haven't grasped the vampire thing yet"

He moved to the dresser at a more human speed and pulled out a folded piece of cloth, "If you want to, you can wear this after your shower until I have a chance to get you a new set of clothing."

He approached me slowly and laid the cloth, it was a white dress, perfect of course. "I got to borrow it from Chelsea - everything you need should be in the bathroom."

I didn't waste time wondering of who Cheslea could be - I took the dress and got up. "Thanks." I said with a small smile as I passed him and crossed to the bathroom, "I trust you, Alec." I told him, but it was yet a relief to shut the door behind me, I leaned back on the door for a moment, just catching the breath I felt I hadn't tak en since entering this accursed place.

I took my time cleaning up. The bathroom was as sparse as the bedroom. It was strictly there to be useful – there were no extra thing. One towel, that was very old, and probably not used, but not dusty, was hanging on the hanger. I found everything else I needed easily enough - then I walked into the hot water.

As I watched the water and soap swirl down the drain, I thought about daddy. What was he doing? Was he waiting for me to come home? Was he calling around to all my friend, who I probably would never meet again? Was he looking for me? Was he worried? Of course he was - I was probably never going to see him again. I was probably going to die in this old place - without anyones knowing.

I shook off my depressive thoughts as I stepped out of the shower and dried off. It wasn't helpful and only muddled my thinking. I took the old towel and dried my hair, then found a comb to run through it. I sat down and combed my hair until I could run my finger's through it without getting stuck. Then I took the dress and pulled it on.

It was an inoffensive piece of cloth, softer really then anything I had ever owned and it smelled so fabulous I could hardly break the contact with my nose long enough to slip it over my head, but the fact that I would be wearing something that belonged to a vampire, who I for that matter didn't know, next to my skin caused me to involuntarily shudder and I almost climbed back into my old clothes. I knew Alec would understand if I did so, but I had it on anyway - if I was going to die anyway, did it matter?

I opened the door.

The room was empty and I let out the breath I was holding. I didn't dare try the door. I didn't want to know if they had locked me in or not, and even if they hadn't there was no chance that I was going to creep around while who knew how many vampires roamed the place. I was quite content to stay in the small room out of sight and hopefully out of mind. I laid my dirty clothes down on the desk chair and sat down on the bed.

"You're alright?" I heard Jane said, but I hadn't expected her so I jumped in surprisment - terrified, and looked around at her sitting in the chair, "Take it easy, Katie"

"Sorry, you know, next time you're sitting here, make some noice, or say hello, and let me know that you're there - 'cause it really freaks me out when you just appear out of thin air!" I told her, "Could you do that?" I asked her, "Please?!"

She laughed, clearly amused, "Sure - but it's just that... it's so funny to scare you"

"Ha, ha, ha" I said and shook my head, "_Really_ funny."

"You know what surprised me?" she said and stood up, holding my eyes in hers.

"What?" I asked, curious.

"That you weren't even trying to escape" she mumbled, "You were always so brave when you were little, and even if you would not have suceeded - I thought you would at least try!"

"Well - maybe I'm brave, but I'm not stupid." I said and smiled, "I know that there is lots of other... vampires here, and I'm smart enough to know that it wouldn't be such a good idea meeting any of them."

"You're right - it wouldn't be such a good idea" she said but then grinned, "But it would be a nice fight - and Aro wouldn't blame me"

"Where's Alec?" I wondered.

"Hunting - he stayed with you from the moment we took you here until just now." she said and shook her head, "I don't understand how - I sort of envy him, he has more selfcontrol then I do" she said and looked at me with a strange look, "... but of course,he couldn't make it any longer - he said he would be back soon"

I nodded, "So what is there to do?"

"We have to wait until Aro tells us to come to him, things that you could do is... I don't know actually, what does humans want to do - I can't remember?"

"Who is this Aro - describe him for me, please"

"Well - he's one of the leaders of the Volturi and when he touches your skin, he can read every thought you have ever had. His hair is long and black and when he moves it is as if he's floating. He's very powerful, so _please_ don't do anything stupid that would make him want to kill you."

I held up my hand swiftly, "Promise, I won't!" The last thing I would want is to be killed.

"Good." she said, nodding, "You look pretty - Aro will like it" she took a deep breath and grinned, "I see Alec stole it from Chelsea's wardrobe, I would like to be there and see her face later - anyway, just so you know Eleazar will check and see if you got some sort of power, he was a member in the Volturi before, so he's doing this as an old time favor."

* * *

**Ok, this is probably the shortest chapter I will ever write again, so don't comment on that! Sorry if you really didn't like this - I'll do the next chapter longer.**

**REVIEW - ;D**


	4. Friend

**CHAPTER THREE**

~Friend~

I was trapped there in the room for days - then the days turned into weeks - and the weeks turned into months. Every day was the same, I woke up, took a shower in the beautiful bathroom, which I now was used to, and then went out and listened to Alec and Jane when they told me stories about the countries they had visited. Every day, my old life seemed to shrink. It only felt like a faint dream or an old blurred memory. I waited for the day to come when I was to visit Aro, but my siblings never brought it up, and it wasn't like I wanted to meet him so I didn't remind them. I was trapped inside the room, never going out - every day exactly the same.

Until the day I got sick.

----------------

I felt a little sore that night so I showered erlier then normal. I didn't think anything of it until I stepped out of the hot, steamy air of the bathroom and felt the room spinning. Alec caught me before I hit the floor. His voice was anxious as he called my name and I could feel the tension in his hands as he touched my face.

I whimpered at his cold touch. My whole body ached and my skin unexpectedly hurt to the touch. The room still whirled out of control, though I knew I was not moving.

"You are so warm," He told me as he laid me on the bed.

I didn't feel warm, though, I felt like I was freezing. My teeth chattered and I was shaking uncontrollably. He piled the blankets on and stood looking down on me, his thirteen year old red eyes wide and dark with helplessness. Somehow, I realized that he knew absolutely nothing about being sick or taking care of someone who was and I was sicker then I had ever been.

I don't remember much after that. My temperature soared and I began to hallucinate. I saw daddy and I was followed by some nightmare creatures with red eyes and fangs.

I heard voices, but they boomed too loudly in my oversensitive ears and I was unable to make out what they said. The tone was worried and I wondered why. The bright light of the room hurt my eyes and I tried to tell the voices to turn it off, but my tongue seemed to fill my mouth and I gave up.

I felt hard, cold iron bands hold me down and I fought against them while my arm was pricked and something that burned was forced into my veins. As my thoughts whirled uncomprehendingly through my mind, I worried that I had been bitten. But why would something bite me?

Later, after I had been released from the icy bands and it was quiet and dark again, I felt something cool resting against me and turned instinctively towards it, if only to cool the burn of my skin. It was soothing and as long as I didn't move too much, I was able to sleep a little easier.

I don't know when it was that I finally opened my eyes for real -- some of the hallucinations had been so real. I was stiff and beginning to feel fabulously hungry, but other than that I felt fine. The soft light didn't hurt my eyes and it was quiet in the room, no noise assailed my tender ears.

It surprised me to see a pair of very dark, alert red eyes staring into mine not two inches from my face and I screamed, terrified. As fast as I could, I got up and ran into the bathroom. I leaned against the door - pushing it as hard as I could. Though, I knew that a vampire was strong, and that he probably could open the door without any problems. A vampire. He could have eaten me.

Did Alec know about this? Jane?

I looked myself in the big mirror and noticed I was crying in fear. _I'm going to die, _I thought as I saw my own face - _and nobody will ever know. _Would Alec or Jane be sad if that vampire killed me? They would definitly be angry but would they cry? Could vampires cry? If daddy knew, would he cry? Yes, that was obvious.

"Open the door" I heard a beautiful velvet voice say - and of course I wanted to open it. Of course I wanted to believe that the man outside was nothing more than a man and that everything would be alright - and of course inside I knew that I would _never_ get out of this mess.

"Why?" I said, stubbornly and childish.

"If you won't open up, I'll open the door myself." he said - his voice as calming and soothing as before.

I knew this was true - he would have no problems with it. But maybe if I did as he said, I would get more time. And maybe, just maybe, Alec and Jane could come in time and maybe, just maybe, they could save me from the cruel beast.

I opened the door slowly, so slowly - and saw him through the narrow opening. He was tall and muscled but lean - he had short brown hair, his skin pale, his eyes in a dark red color and he was absolutely gorgeous. He smiled as I stepped out of the bathroom.

"I am Corin. What is your name?" He asked politely. Anger flared briefly, surprising me. That he could pretend to be so civil and so pleasant.

I shook my head, gritting my teeth to keep from answering in some snide way. The last thing I wanted to do was get him angry, yet I didn't want to tell him my name either. A name was power and I didn't want him to have that power over me. That was what I told myself then. Later, in my soul, I knew the truth, though. I was simply too terrified at how I would react at hearing the sound of my name coming out of his mouth with his voice. It was different with my siblings - they knew me, I trusted them. This vampire was not at all trusting.

"Come now, can't we be friends?" he chuckled, the dark amusement was present again in that deceptively friendly voice. Was I some sort of joke? "I must say that Alec hasn't trained you that well."

_Trained me_? What kind of blown-up bastard was he?

Again I shook my head in stubborn refusal. Better than giving him the pleasure of seeing me angry, so I was keeping my face securely pointed toward the ground. His feet were long and his hands were slim but firm. He had piano fingers - I noted swiftly, trying to think of something normal, instead of the fact that I was standing in front of a vampire who could eat me any second.

He chuckled again and moved his free hand to my chin, my breath caught as his cool skin came in contact with mine - thankfully there was no electric snap. He easily forced my face up to his. My trembling started with renewed force the moment he touched me and I was so sure I would shake into pieces that I forced my eyes to the side, so I would not have to look into his crimson eyes. Tears welled up and spilled over in a mixture of helpless fear and impotent anger.

"Won't you look at me?" He crooned, his voice dropping lower, growing even more soothing, inadvertently giving away his ulterior motive.

He thought to charm me with his voice but it wouldn't work, I wouldn't let it. My traitorous heart would though and it responded by skipping at the seductive sound. I shook my head as well as I could considering he was still holding my chin firmly in his big hand.

"Very well," he said moving his hand. He was silent for a long moment, so I deemed it safe to take a swift look up.

I rapidly blinked the tears away, there were so many and they wouldn't stop. As my vision cleared, I was surprised to see him examining the water that had dropped from my eyes onto his skin. A thoughtful frown creased his brow as he looked at them.

His eyes shifted to mine and snared me before I had the opportunity to look away. I was so stupid. I cringed at the sight of those horrible, unblinking red eyes, but was unable to tear myself away from the fire there. If I didn't, I would go up in flames. His face smoothed and he looked up the hall. I drug a ragged breath into my lungs as soon as he broke eye contact and relief flooded through me.

"You're going to come with me now" he said, in a very decided tone of voice.

I instinctively pulled back on his grip, shaking my head in denial. I knew what had not been voiced, to leave with any one of the people with red eyes, would be to walk straight to my death and I didn't think it would be a calm, peaceful death. The kind of death we all hope for. I was absolutely, positively convinced it would be the exact opposite. It would be something I would be dragged into, screaming and begging for the earth to swallow me, for the pain and fear to somehow end.

Since I would not look at him, he bent near to my ear. His breath was icy. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I held very still, caught in a cotton-mouthed, wide-eyed terror.

"You have to trust me." he said - smiling, trying to hold a laugh. He was amused by me. Amused by my helplessness.

He paused to steady me with one hand and I shook my head helplessly. He pulled me out of my room - Yes, I thought of it that way now, my trustful old room - As it was, I was running and he wasn't going faster then a quick walk - for him. I could never have kept up with his speed. Despair overwhelmed me as I realized even if I had been able to break his grip on my wrist, I could never have ran fast enough to get away. He paused for the briefest of seconds at a heavy wooden door then wrenched it open and spun me inside.

"Get against the back wall, don't move and I will be back for you as soon as I can." His eyes were hard, like the gems they matched and just as unfeeling.

I nodded like a deer in the headlights and backed away towards the wall once the door was pulled shut after him. I did one better than just getting against the back wall, though. I wedged myself in between the gigantic wooden bed that dominated the room and the wall. It took quite a bit of pushing and pulling to maneuver the thing, but I had just enough adrenaline racing through my blood that I was able to finally get it far enough from the wall to cram my body into the space.

I sat there not moving as the tears poured down my face and I gave myself over to the fear and despair of the situation. My thoughts ran through my mind so quickly, I had no time to decipher their meanings before they were gone and a new one had taken place. I couldn't understand myself, I made no sense.

I must have fallen asleep or into some unconscious stupor because the next thing I remember was being pulled from my hiding place and carried. I woke up slowly - he was carrying me, staring at me in concern. My jaw dropped and I stared at him - was he going to kill me?

"Where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer me, so I guess I had to look around for myself. He was carrying me down a stair, and then another one. He just walked around in, what to me, seemed to be circles. Then suddenly, we reached a big wooden door. It was different from the other doors. He opened it swiftly with one hand - while carrying me with the other one. And I looked into the most beautiful garden - the birds were singing and the sun shining.

"I said you should trust me" he chuckled - letting me down on my own feet.

I took one careful step into the sunshine. Was he letting me go? Just like that? Could I go? Was I free? I took another step, now with hope. I was free. I could go home to daddy. Jane and Alec could come with me. And we could, once again, be a big happy family.

"I'm not letting you leave." he said, noticing my hope and happiness, "I just thought you would like to get some time outside - I know humans need that."

Tears filled my eyes again - but I didn't let the sadness take a hold of me. I took a deep breath. I was going to enjoy the time here in the garden while I still could.

"Now will you tell me your name?" He inquired.

I rocked for a moment or two, wondering if it would make any difference if I told him or not, probably not. If I were to die, at least one person would know who I was and maybe he could be persuaded into sending a letter to daddy. I didn't want to think of the grief daddy would be forced to experience upon hearing that I had died - then he would be all alone. Thinking Alec and Jane was dead to. But I guess that, in one sense, they were.

"It's Katie. Katie Brown." I finally whispered.

"Thank you, Katie."

My name rolled off his tongue just as I knew it would and my heart gave a responsive little flutter. I ran out into the green grass, rolling around until I found just the right spot and lied down - looking up to the sky. I took a deep breath, the air smelled better than ever. A butterfly flied past me and I hurried up after it, jumping trying to catch it, I laughed as I sat down again and turned to Corin.

He was looking at me from the shadow, looking almost fascinated by me. But I wasn't fascinated, I was just a tiny human, I was nothing special at all.

"Can't you come out here?" I wondered - away in my thoughts, "I'm having fun."

He hesitated, but then took a step into the sunlight, and that was the first time I got to see a vampire sparkle. I hadn't known at all what Alec meant with _"sparkle". _I had thought of glitter when Alec told me. It looked like diamonds - crystals, shining and sparkling all over his body, "Wow." I stuttered and he stopped for a second, to make sure I wasn't afraid. But when he didn't see anything but fascination in my face, he came closer.

"Lay down -" I said and clapped the grass cover next to me, "Let's look at clouds."

He seemed to think I was stupid, childish and amusing - but he lay down next to me anyway, "Look - Look!" I said eagerly and pointed at a cloud, "Look, it's a horse!" He now thought I was lame too. Well, I didn't care - or at least I was going to convince myself that I didn't care.

-------------------------

"You have to come with me now." he sighed, looking sad - was he sad for my sake?

"B-but I don't want to go inside" I mumbled, tired of being locked up. Now suddenly, my trustful room seemed to have turned into my prison, "Can't we stay outside just some more minutes?" I begged him, "Please?"

"No - If you don't come with me now - you will be killed." he said, looking me streight in the eyes, and grasped my arm. It wasn't hard for him to pull me with him, so I had to come with him. I had no choice.

He left me outside the door, refusing to come with me inside. So I opened the door and walked in, and found Jane on the bed.

"Where have you been?" she hissed and stood up, but seemed to feel something. She took a deep breath and suddenly lifted a chair, throwing it into a wall, and then looked at me with eyes black as coal, "What did he do with you - I'm going to kill him, I'm going to kill him and make him wish that he never touched my sister!"

"Jane, Jane - I'm fine" I tried calming her, "He just took me outside so I could get some... fresh air."

"Fresh air, huh. More like - kidnapping my sister and hurting her, what did he say? How did he threaten you?" she said and walked closer, "You don't have to be afraid, firstly - Alec and I will always protect you, and secondly - Corin will be killed the second after you tell me what _really_ happened."

"Well, I told you what happened and don't you think that if he had wanted to hurt me, I would be dead by now - and I don't want to get him killed, he did me a favor." I said slowly, checking her reaction, "He hasn't threatened me!" Then it hit me,"-and when you say, _Alec and I will always protect you_... what were you doing when he did ran off with me?" I asked her, "I was sick -and you left me here all alone?" my voice was shaking a little - I couldn't keep it steady. I had trusted them.

Jane looked like I had punched her, "I was... with Demitri... thought Alec..." she looked up at me at once, looking too worried - I had never seen her like that, she looked... terrified "Where is Alec?"

* * *

**Hello Darlings,**

**A new chapter updated :D**

**What do you guys think about Corin? Like him? Hate him? Does he creep you out?**

**Well, the main thing I should ask is; what did you think about the chapter? Like it? Hate it? **

**Ok, can't hold myself; I actually like Corin - he's cool. Well... he's kind of cool. Even though he's evil... but deep, deep inside - he's good, I think. Eh, what the hell - I'll let you deside if he's good or evil. I will probably build his character a little more later. I like writing him, he will probably get a bigger character with time. Or maybe he is a big character already... hmm... I don't know.**

**And then - where is Alec...? I'm giving you something to think about, anyway, maybe you can tell me where you think he went?**

**I'll update soon - Review or I'll bite, See you ;D**


	5. Feather

**Hello Darlings,**

**Another chapter updated - I'm sorry it's so short and that it took so long for me to update. I had Lucia - it's a Scandinavian thing - and some tests, so... please do _not_ blame me.**

**There is a person who reviewed and wondered if I could get Alec's or Jane's perspective of Katie being sick. Well... I've tried to do so in the first part ;D**

**Well - I've gotten like, what? Four reviews... could you please, please, please review more? The more reviews I get - the more and faster I want (will) to write!**

**Next chapter - the mystery of Alec... **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_Alec_

-1-

~Feather~

_Why? Why? Why had I been convinced? I shouldn't have left her! How could I? She was sick! And I just left her there. Why? Why? Why hadn't I stayed with her? Why hadn't I asked Aro if he could ask someone else? Why hadn't I spoken to Jane or Demitri before? Why had I just left her there? She had been so warm, and still she had been freezing. What if her fever rised? What if she was calling for me? What if she wanted me to be there? But I wasn't… That showed how much of a monster I was. I had just left her there, weak, helpless and lonely._

She had been lying on the bed, too warm and too pale. She had been lying there – tossing and turning. Screaming. And I left her. What if she died? What if she got worse and I wasn't there. Then everything would be my fault.

It had been urgent – Aro wanted Eleazar so that he could finally get to know if he had any use of my sister the next time. I didn't know what I hoped for. Her having an ability or her not having an ability. What if she didn't have an ability and he would find her useless and he would kill her. If she had an ability… then she would have to come with us. But I didn't want her to come with us. Didn't want her to see all those dead bodies. Didn't want her to get turned either.

Just the thought of her – pale, red eyes… different – made me shiver. I didn't want her to change. She was a good, selfless, kind and wonderful person - the best person I had ever met. You never knew if that would change when she was turned.

I wanted her skin to stay soft and warm, I wanted her heart to beat, I wanted her eyes to keep that beautiful green color I once had, my sister once had and my mother once had, but most of all - I wanted her to be happy. The pain she would have when she would change... I wouldn't be able to see that. I loved her so much... she was my sister. But there was no way I could turn now. Then I would most definitly be punished. It wouldn't take long - I would be by her side soon. I had to be.

---------------------------------

It took me one day to reach Forks from Italy. I didn't like the little city, really. Wet and boring. Squashy green colors everywhere. Too much green, if you ask me. Though I could understand why they would choose just this town. Here where it almost never was sunshine. The less sunshine the more time they could be out with humans. The thought amused me - living with humans. Not eating them... I caught one of The Cullen's scent. The blonde female - I followed it outside town to a big house. Of course they were expecting me - the spiky, black haired female had the power to see the future. They must have seen me coming.

I walked the path leading to a house. It was quite modern and good looking, but a bad smell was sticking in my nose - I remembered it well since last year, _werewolfs_.

"What are you doing here, Alec?" a female asked from behind of me, and I turned around - it was the short black-haired one smiling, "Why has Aro sent you here?"

"Alice" I said, my voice clinging with - _well heard_ - fake joy, "It was a long time ago, you look good, and the little one - Aro hope she is well!"

"She's feeling just fine - I've seen you're training on not eating humans, when you deside to really stop, you're welcome in our family" she said, and no matter how closely I studied her I couldn't see if she was lying. Was she serious?

_Of course she isn't. I'm a killer - they don't want me. _

"Thank you - well, as you probably know, I would like to speak to Eleazar."

* * *

_Katie Brown_

-2-

"He said he was going to stay here!" Jane said, almost in panic - maybe was it just the light or maybe she looked paler and more tired, "He said he was going to keep you safe!" she looked up at me, "he loves you, you know" she smiled faintly to me, "He loves you more than anything else - even more than me." she didn't say it as if she was jealous, it was just a normal fact, "You are the clostest thing he has to life - he would do anything for you, he would never leave you all alone."

"Well - he did." I mumled, my voice low in a whisper.

"He didn't mean too - if he did, he did because he had to. Because he was threatened, or maybe did it to keep you safe... maybe he was getting to hungry, it was getting too hard to resist and he had to get out before..." her voice trailed off, she was looking out of the window. The birds were flying outside - it just seemed so unfair, while my world seemed to have stopped, theirs were the just the same, so trustful and happy. What a great life - only flying around and singing for everyone. It would be so much easier to be a bird. "I really hope he is ok!" Jane said, and brought me back on earth.

"Sure he is." I said and put my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with something new in her eyes. Trust? Love? Anyway, something that hadn't been there before, "Jane?"

"Yes?"

"Can vampires cry?" I wondered lightly - trying to make her think of something else then our missing brother. Somehow she seemed to take Alec's disappearing much harder than I did. Then again, she had been with him since the day they were born... but somehow, inside of me - I knew he was ok, that he could take care of himself. He was my brother and I believed in him.

"No." she said sadly, "We can't." But in that moment she looked like she was going to burst into tears, "I'm going to speak to Aro, just... stay here - promise me that you won't go anywhere, promise me that you won't leave this room!"

I nodded once, "I'll stay."

"Promise." Like a promise could stop me - even though I was very honorable person, it wasn't like I couldn't go outside because I promised something.

"I promise." I said anyway - crossing my arms, a bit frustrated. Was it so hard to believe me? I said I wouldn't leave - isn't that enough?

She hesitated, but finally left the room. I think she locked the room but I didn't care checking. I was just so tired, so I fell down right on the bed and fell asleep in the next second. As I said - I believed in Alec, I thought he would be just fine.

---------------------------

"Wake up." Jane said quickly and pulled of the warm cover, "Come on, hurry!"

"What?" I moaned, shaking - it was freezing cold. I didn't want to go up. I wanted to sleep. Sleep forever. Never wake up in the cruel, hard world. The world that was in that moment also very cold.

"Wake up, you have to wake up now!" she said and pulled me up, "Alec went on a mission for Aro - he is going himself to find Eleazar, even though we had Demitri we couldn't find him the last time. I suspect that The Cullen's Coven was protecting him, but now Aro asked him to go and get him." she shook her head, "I have to be there with him, Katie!"

"But... he can take care of himself, can't he?" I asked, "he has his ability - he know what he's doing!"

"They can kill him, Katie, one of the females in the coven is a shield, it's her ability - his ability doesn't work on her or the rest of the coven when she is around." she said and throwed me a pair of pants and a shirt, "Can you come, please - I don't like leaving you here, all alone with Corin or the rest in the Volturi... not even with Aro, it's not safe."

I took on the clothes quickly, "Sure, Jane - of course I'll come" I said, my mind going blanc. They can kill him, Katie. They can kill him, Katie. They can kill him, Katie. - that was the only thing going through my head, over and over again.

"Hurry!" she called, making me even more stressed.

"Look - I'm human, ok?" I said, my voice shaking, "I can't go on vampire speed!"

Jane caught my hand and dragged me with her, "We can't wait any longer" she said and I closed my eyes when she started running. I could feel the wind in my hair as we got outside. Then suddenly I was waiting in a car. All on less than two minutes.

"That was... fast" I mumbled to myself, my face white in fear, I was trying to check if I was feeling the last bit nauseous.

"Are you ok?" she asked. Looking on me - worried if she was doing the wrong thing taking me with her.

"I'm just fine." I lied, honestly I was feeling a little dizzy. I didn't know if I was going to faint or not, but as long as I wasn't I could always pretend I was ok, "Where are we going."

"Forks -", she said turning to the dark window, "- in Washington State - they meantain a permenent residence nearby - Alec must be there. He has to be there!" I understood she didn't like the Cullen's Coven.

"Can you tell me about them?"

She gave me a quick look - wondering if it was best not to, "Four males and five females. Five of them has abilities, all of them very powerful. It is the biggest Coven, not counting The Volturi - it's weird because vampire usually kill each other when they are so many but that Coven seem to stand very close, they think of themselves as a family. One of the females is... different. A child actually; half human, half vampire. Growing every day, every day until it's sixteen years old - it will only take about six years for it to full grow. But that is not the only thing - they have werewolfs, or shape-shifters I should say, on their side. One of the werewolfs has imprinted on the child. They are all very weird, if you ask me." She sounded angry and hateful. But not only that, she was almost sounding... jealous.

---------------------------

We had just gotten off the plane "Katie, this way." she said and pulled me with her.

It had gone four months, four months, since I came to Italy. And every day I had been feeling like a puppet, like being controlled just like a marionette. Pulled right, pulled left. I had not chosen one way by myself. I was weak, that was why they controlled me - I was too weak to fight them off.

She pulled me outside, there next to the airport was a forrest. I guess that was why she had chosen a plane that would land just here, so that we could sneak out into the forrest so she could run with me sitting on her back.

It was dark, I couldn't see. The shadows were everywhere. "There you go" she mumbled as she threw me up on her back, "I think you should close your eyes now." she mumbled, amused by me being scared by the speed. Anyway, I did close my eyes. It just felt so weird sitting on her back. She was only thirteen and yet she could lift me as if I was in the same weight as a feather.

I could feel her legs running in such a power, such a speed underneith me. It was amazing - _and terrifying._

* * *

**The same as always. Sorry the chapter was so short...**

**Review or I'll bite :D**


	6. Black

**Hello, guys.**

**A new chapter updated!!**

**I don't know why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. But there is a thing - a really special thing happening later in my story. And I'm already writing on it because it's just sooo much fun to write. But I won't have any fun parts left later to write - that sucks!**

**Hope you like this chapter - I do.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

~Black~

I could hear the rain falling against the window. The cover warmed me up so nicely. It felt just like my old home. I had no idea of where I was now - all I could remember from the night before was being pulled around in the dark hours - I was surely up until one at the morning, when I had sleepy fallen to sleep while she had been running. I slowly rised from the bed and changed into my clothes, which was lying on a chair next to the bed. At once I saw the white note saying;

_Katie - I've gone to find Alec. Stay where you are. STAY! We'll be back soon. // Jane_

I recognized this, they leaving me behind all alone, _"Katie, you're too dumb!" Katie, you're too weak!" "Katie, you're too slow!" "Katie, you're too human!" "Katie, you're useless!" _It felt like that... They were forgetting that I'm actually human and can't be still in more than five minutes without anything to do. But this time I wouldn't stay. This time I wouldn't be still. This time I wouldn't even be trying. I had to help Alec! What if something happened to him. Then everything would be my fault! -I started out of the room and walked downstairs.

"Hello, darling - I'm Anne" a woman said smiling warmly to me, as I walked down the stairs, "You really slept long - it's two a'clock - are you ready for breakfast?" she asked me, "Your little sister payed me - she must be an angel... she sure looks wonderful, though she looked a little pale, I really hope she isn't getting sick - the weather can have that effect on some people, it's very easy to get a cold here."

"Would it be weird if I asked you where I am?"

"Honey, you're at _The Inn_." She told me, "In the middle of Forks. Would you like to sit in the big cafeteria or is it ok to sit in the kitchen?"

"... I'm not really sure - I'm not hungry." I lied, I had desided to do something to help Alec - I couldn't waste my time on eating.

"But you have already paid for it..." she said looking concerned but then her face lighted up into a big smile, and she laughed highly"-but what a fool I am, I'll just give you back the money!"

"No, no - you keep it!"

"Don't even think it - honey, I'm not going to take any money from you, it would feel like stealing." she said and hurried out of the room. I was for a moment thinking on sneaking out but in the next second she came back, "Here you go." She propped my hands with surely two-hundred fifty dollars.

"But... But?" I stuttered, not knowing what to do. Would you pay two-hundred fifty dollars for _one_ meal? Then again - Jane probably wasn't sure on how much I would eat. It was always Alec who had arranged my meals.

"Are you planning to stay here for long?" she asked me, "You just have to visit _La Push_- it's an indian reservation near here, the beach is soo wonderful. Can't find bluer water around here - and the people there are just too lovely!"

"Yeah - maybe I will visit... Uhm... La _Plum_." I said, the name already gone from my thoughts. How could I be going to the beach while Alec and Jane was in danger? I couldn't!

"La Push" she corrected easily, "If you deside to go there - could you please do me the favor and leave this to Billy Black?" she pulled up a big package and a letter, holding it out for me to take, "It came yesterday."

"B-But I don't know where La Push is!" I stuttered, "- and I don't have a car!"

"Well... I think Mrs. Clearwater is going there now, her grandchildren are living there." she said and smiled, "Please - it's really important!"

Why didn't she just ask Mrs. Clearwater to leave it there if she was going to La Push anyway? I wondereded - but then I saw Mrs. Clearwater coming down the stairs. She was walking really slowly - like careful not to fall. She had big blue glasses, a big red coat on and pink shoes. She was little so small and had short curly grey hair, "She has her car outside - though she does never use it. I think she is afraid of getting into a car-accident. You see - she doesn't see very well, _even with her glasses_. She use to take a cab but it would clearly be easier if you could drive her there!" Anne said, looking on me with big puppy eyes.

I didn't want to say no - I really didn't want to, "Yes - sure I can." I mumbled and took the package and the letter she still held in her hands.

"Thank you so much, sweetheart, you're an angel!" she said and smiled warmly - "Say hello to Billy for me, would you?"

"Yeah, sure" I mumbled, and she turned to Mrs. Clearwater.

"Jeanne - is it ok if this girl drives you to Susan?" Anne asked her and Mrs. Clearwater smiled sheeply.

"Of course!" she said and turned to me, "It's just good having someone to talk to!"

----------------------

"You should meet my grand-daughter" she said, "She's such a wonderful girl, you two could be good friends - maybe you could visit her sometime!"

I was sitting behind the steering wheel, in Mrs. Clearwater's car. It seemed like she couldn't stop talking. She just talked, and talked, and talked. It never stopped. It was driving me crazy. "Take left here - anyway, my grand-son is the perfect grand-son, he's good in school, have lots of friends, and he has a heart made of gold!"

"We're here!" _finally._

"Thank you, honey, for driving me here, it has been fun talking to you - you just remember to park the car outside _The Inn_" she said and hugged me swiftly, "- and also remember to take left then right and then left again, then you just drive forward until the road stops - and there is his house, as I told you" she said and jumped out of the car, then she waved at me before walking into the white house.

Reliefed I turned the car and drove down the road following the intructions she had given me.

I panicked - suddenly knowing that I had no idea of who Billy Black was. What he looked like and so on. I noticed another car was driving just before me, a red one. It was going just the way I was. The car parked outside the house so I parked next to it. A man, about twenty-five or twenty-six, with black short hair jumped out of it, his skin in a reddish-brown color.

I jumped out, "Hello - Um... my name is Katie Brown - are you Billy Black?" I wondered, taking a chance.

He laughed highly, looking stressed, "No, Billy Black is my father -" he said, and made me blush "- he's just inside, I'm late for our family dinner, would you like to come in?" he invited and smiled, showing his perfect white teeths.

"Um... no, it would just feel like I was-"

"Come on - dad won't be able to yell at me in front of a guest!"

"Eh... ok, sure." I mumbled, "But only to give him this!" I said holding up the things.

"Great - I'm Jacob Black" he said and held out his hand and I took it, "It's nice meeting you" he said and started walking for the house, I followed him inside. He pulled of his jacket and shoes and I did the same. Then I followed him into the kitchen. Four persons was sitting around the table. A man and two girls. All three with the same black hair and reddish-brown colored skin as Jacob, though he was sitting in a wheel-chair.

"Dad, this is Katie Brown - Katie, my dad - Billy Black" he said and then turned to Billy, "Anne sent her to give you that medical thing and that letter, you know!" Jacob said, waving a little to the two girls, "That's my two sisters, Rachel and Rebecca"

"Um... Hello" I squeeked.

"Great, thank you so much, would you like to eat dinner with us?" Billy said to me smiling, "We're having fish - caught it myself"

"Yeah, of course she wants to" Jacob said and pushed me down on a chair.

"No, I was just go-" I stopped myself at the sound of my rumbling stomach and blushed deeply, not eating breakfast on the morning was _not_ a good idea.

Billy laughed highly, "Eat!" Jacob instructed, putting an fish up at my plate.

"Thank you really!" I said and took a bite, "This tastes wonderful!"

"Thank you - my fishes always does!" he said and then turned to Jacob, "Did you get stuck with Renesmee?"

"Um... Yes?" he said, as if he was worried that his dad was going to be angry, "But you know how adorable she is, such a smart little girl!" he phrased proudly - and his face changed into the most loving and caring expression as he talked about her.

Billy laughed, giving his son a strict look, "Yes."

"So you were saying?" Rebecca said looking on Rachel.

"Well, the weather is so good. So I was thinking, while we are here, we could firstly go hiking we could then go to Seattle and shop, and then maybe - just hang out at the beach. What do you say?" She asked her sister.

"I like it" Rebecca answered, then they both turned around giving Billy a look.

"I really hope you're not expecting me to come with you." he said, but when they kept staring at him, he held up his hands in defense "I'm handicapped, I'm in a wheel-chair!"

"Well - you will have to bribe us out of it!" Rachel said, and the girls giggled.

Suddenly the phone called and Jacob jumped up taking it. "Jacob" he said lightly, and on two seconds all the color disappeared from his reddish-brown skinned face, "I'm coming right away!" he put off the phone.

"Renesmee?"'

He nodded slightly, "The Cullens is in trouble" he said and his glanced at me, looking like he regretted inviting me in.

I didn't care, "The Cullens?" I said lightly. I had heard that name before! That was where Alec and Jane went. I'm sure it was the coven Jane was talking about.

"You know them?" he said, looking at me strangely.

"No" I said, shaking my head briefly "- but I have to go there, I _have_ to!"

* * *

**Well...? What did you think? And yes, it was quite short... sorry. It's just - I do short chapters and tell you that the next one will be longer, but then when I've written them, they're just like 2500 words. That's soo annoying!**

**In the next chapter Katie will meet The Cullens, or maybe just one person from the family - but the next chapter is the one where she gets to meet a Cullen for the first time so that is going to be fun to write.**

**I have two things to tell you about the upcoming month/s (both the end of December and the beginning of January);**

**Happy Christmas everybody, well... and a happy new year! Just want to tell you now, 'cause I'll probably not finish another chapter until after Christmas in January sometime. You see - I'm going to Sweden and I'm staying there for two weeks, and there is just one computer there - then my sister, brother and mom will want to sit there too (and I'm the little sister so I don't even know if I can get it at all, my brother and sister is quite obsessed with sitting at the computer :D Guess I am too - and my mother has just discovered facebook *I'm going to die if she asks me one of those stupid questions again*, "Could you please tell me how you upload a picture?" "I don't know, maybe you push the botton 'Upload'?". But andway, I'll probably not get very far. Well, Happy Christmas - and a happy new year!**

**One more thing - Head Automatica - Beating Heart Baby, I was just seeking on Youtube if there was any songs named Beating Heart and found that one. Hah, it's quite not-Beating Heart (my story). But the second vers can be linked as from, as sertain person *later in the story* and you have probably already figured out who - but if you haven't, I won't tell you - well, it can be linked from that persons perspective.**

**Hugs and Kisses, /hope you get many Christmas Presents :D I'm going to get two Twilight Posters and a Paramore, Decode t-shirt ;D I'm really happy about it - of course I'm going to get more... well I haven't figured out what yet. It was hard this year... books, clothes... maybe make-up? But that just seems pointless... anyway.**

**Happy Christmas everybody - and a happy new year /for the third time :)**

**And this turned out to be a _really, really, really_ big authors note... wow... huge actually... Anyway, bye! **


	7. Jasper Whitloch

**Hello Guys,**

**Another chapter updated! ;D You had a good Christmas?**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

~Jasper Whitlock~

"... and that's why I'm here" I told him. "My sister and brother are here, to find a guy who can see my ability..."

While listening to my story - I had described what had happened to me in the last months in every little detail - he had changed his way on looking at me. "That's very... new," he mumbled, not really knowing what to say.

"So you see, I have to go there, Jane and Alec are there - _please_!?" I begged, I had to go. I couldn't just leave them. I couldn't just abandon them. "I'm sure I can make them go away!"

Jacob sighed but nodded. "Ok."

"Come on, hurry then!" I said and grabbed his hand. It was warm - probably too warm, but in that moment nothing could stop me. I dragged him with me out to the car.

"Let me drive," he said. When I hesitated he added, "You won't find it."

I nodded once, and jumped in on the other side. We sat there, both of us quiet. It took a while - but to me, that while seemed like forever. But then we got there, a big modern house. Partly built of wood.

A guy was standing outside. I recognized his features; pale and gorgeous. But there was something different with him. He didn't have red or black eyes, his eyes were golden. Pure gold, in a topaz color. I shivered pleasantly. As I looked into his eyes, I knew he had to be good.

"Jacob, why did you take this human with you?" he asked Jacob - He had an texas accent. His voice was soothing, making me want to touch him. - and crossed his arms. "I really don't want anyone getting hurt."

"Well, she claims she's their sister," Jacob told him. "We can use her, they won't hurt their own sister!"

Use me? Dammit, was I kidnapped? If I was... then I knew there was no chance I could escape! The vampire looked at me with new eyes. "Really?" he asked happily. "This is good news, go and tell Bella, please. She's too worried. You know, she believes they're after Renesmee - even though Edward tells her they're not!"

Jacob nodded and started walking but stopped. "Umm... you wi-"

"I won't hurt the girl," he said, looking at me - making me shiver again.

Jacob nodded again, and walked into the house leaving me with the vampire.

"Hello," he chuckled, amused by my sudden tongue-tiedness.

"You're a good vampire, right?" I choked out, just to be on the good side.

"What makes you think that?" he asked, his face suddenly blank - but I saw in his eyes that he was pleased of me thinking so.

"Your eyes... I have never seen anything like yours. They're beautiful-" I took a deep breath and whispered, "- When I look into your eyes, I know you can't be evil."

"I try," he said, answering my question.

Why would I think something else? Jacob would, I hope, never leave me with a vampire who is to kill me. "Tell me your name," I said smiling, suddenly feeling braver than usual. "And I'll tell you mine."

"I have many names, Jasper Hale, Jasper Cullen, Jasper Whitlock - I guess Jasper Whitlock is the most original one."

"Then it'll be Jasper Whitlock - though I'll probably just call you Jasper," I said and grinned. "I'm Katie Brown."

"Well, I'll probably just call you Katie," he said and laughed lightly.

"What will happen to my siblings, Jasper?" I asked him. "They don't want to hurt you!"

"They are close actually - I think they are hunting before coming to us," he mumbled. "Katie, we won't kill them!" he said in a higher tone, and looked me deeply in the eyes - and I must say that I got a bit dizzy. "We are more than them, they can't do us any harm - we won't let them come close to us."

"Yeah, but what if they by accident got close," I said. "What if they happened to trick _one_ of you out and kill that person - two against one," I said, breaking away from his stare. "I know what would happen - you would kill them!" It was easier to say than I thought it would be. "Don't let it go that far - let me talk to them!"

"Katie - I don't know you so well, but I won't let anything happen to you!" he said, he held my chin up with his hand so he could look me in the eyes. "And as long as they know we've got you, they won't do anything!"

"What if they believe you've hurt me, or even worse, killed me," I said not flinching away by his touch - I found his cold fingers quite pleasent. "Do you think they would step away, let you go back to normal?" I said bitterly, holding his eyes. "My siblings are good, but they have been drawn in the wrong way - I don't like it, the Aro guy," I sighed. "I think... I think Alec and Jane doesn't want me to meet him, they don't trust him. I was there, in Volterra, for four months - and they never brought me to him. They respect him, but are at the same time terrified of him!"

"And your meaning?"

"They don't want this, they want to be like you - they want a family!" I said. "Jane told me about you, not eating humans, she believes you're crazy... I think you're doing the right way, could you just talk to them, make them a part of your family, please - they want to be different, they want to be good, nobody wants to be a monster!"

"You can't talk someone into changing their lifestyle - they have to choose it for themselves," he said quietly and I nodded, getting his point. "Hey, lets go inside - I believe Alice can't wait to meet you, she must see you now when you're not with Jacob - she can't see werewolves."

"Jacob is a werewolf?" I said, and to my happiness - I sounded suprised and not scared.

"Oh, I thought you knew." he said and gave me a smile, looking like he wanted me to be afraid. "Are you scared?"

"No..., I'm just surprised" I lied and took a deep breath, "I guess I shouldn't be - why wouldn't there be werewolves if there is vampires?" I said and quickly changed the subject "I'll come with you."

He shook his hand and laughed, I knew why; I would come with him whatever I liked it or not. He took my hand, pulling me with him. "You'll like the others," he said just before he pulled me inside.

A girl spinned around, looking worried. She was beautiful and pale - like all vampires, but just like Jasper her eyes were gold. She was cute and petite, her hair was black and stood in all different directions. But it was gorgeous - _she_ was gorgeous. "I... didn't see you coming there," she mumbled and hurried forwards. She looked confused.

Jasper at once looked worried. "Alice, what's wrong - what have happened?" His arms went around her.

"Jasper - she... I can't see her" she whispered, looking like she was in pain. "All I can see is..." she stopped for a second, and then called out the last word, "- _me_!"

"What?" Jasper said, confused.

"I see myself," she said and pulled away. "I'm going to Carlisle, maybe he knows the answer to this, I really hope he does. Stay with the girl, Jasper. I'll be fine!" Then she was gone - vampire speed, I guess.

"Let's go to Bella," he mumbled, his grip around my arm had gotten harder the moment Alice had been disappearing. He pulled with me up the stairs and into the closest room from the stair. "Bella."

"Jasper, tell me about it," she mumbled, as she set her eyes on me, her voice warm and welcoming.

She was beautiful - more beautiful than any human and vampire I had ever seen. Her hair was brown and shiny, falling down on her back. When I looked into her eyes I could only compare her to a bird, flying were it's wings took her. Beautiful. She was holding a little girl, the girl was also very beautiful. Her hair was curly in a bronze color. She was pale but had a little blush on her cheeks. When I noticed her eyes I stopped breathing for a second; they were in a brown color, a chocolate brown color. Next to her was Jacob, he smiled to me quickly.

"It's Alice," he said. "Alice can't see her, I have to find her - just watch the girl a second for me, will you?"

Then he left the room, Jacob walked behind him after saying, "Bye Nessie, I'll see you later - then we can play with barbies just like you wanted to."

"You're Bella, right?" I finally said and she nodded, grinning widely.

"And you're Katie." I had never heard a voice that clear.

And that was the moment when finally someone could explain the Alice is 'seeing' part.

-------------------------------------

"You see, Alice can see the future, Edward can read thoughts, Jasper can manipulate others emotions and I'm... I'm a shield," Bella said, watching me. She had been telling me a lot about their family.

I was playing with her daughter. She was cute, giving me peasant pictures. "Catie." she said, smiling widely. That was what she called me; Catie. Like _Cat_ but with _ie _after. I laughed - I liked her daughter. Bella had told me the story. While she was still human, she and Edward had made love, and then came Renesmee.

"And you think I have some sort of ability too?"

"Yes, but we're going to ask Eleazar to check you."

"So Eleazar _is_ here?"

"Yes - he couldn't stay in Alaska when Aro was looking for him, so he came to the most powerful Coven beside The Volturi," she said, looking almost a bit worried. "That's why they're here, right?" she said quickly. "Because of Eleazar?"

"Yes - but mostly because of me," I told her. "They want him, so they can see if I've got a power."

Bella nodded, "If I know Aro right - he will come right down here when he gets to know that you're not with Jane or Alec." I shivered, my heart drumming faster than usually. "I'm sorry, I scared you," she pointed out. "It wasn't my intention, I didn't know you was afraid of him - I thought you had already met him. I should have remembered my fears from when I was a human; I apologize"

"It's ok," I said, embarrassed.

"The only thing I'm afraid of now, is if they would take Renesmee away from me," she whispered, her eyes sad.

"She's beautiful, you can see what she got from you, she has the same eyes as yours," I said, meaning the form of the girls eyes, not knowing that it was more than that.

Bella looked surprised. "That something I don't hear every day; well, it's correct. My eyes was brown just like hers," she said warmly. "Edward loves that about her, her eyes - I guess it's because it feels like a part of my human life still lives in her and that it doesn't feel like he pulled me away from everything that was once close to me." She smiled. "He was so hard on that, he didn't understand that I really chose it for myself - that I really _wanted_ to be with him forever."

I smiled with her, she had been really lucky. Finding the one she loved, _the one_ and with that gotten her happiness. If only I could be so lucky.

"You do not seem afraid of us," she said quietly. "How long have you known about the existence of vampires?" she wondered.

"A couple of months, four-five months," I told her. "But what is there to be afraid of, I mean, I can't be afraid of my siblings because I love them so much, and you guys - you're on the good side so I guess that's not necessary."

She smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was human - when I first descovered what Edward was."

"You must have been so beautiful when you were human," I mumbled, looking down on her daughter.

She laughed. "I was plain, looked just like any other girl - but paler, I made jokes about me being an albino. I had just a little bit more color than now." She and smiled. "And that Edward wanted me, was a surprise to me. I mean, he was gorgeous, kind and selfless and I was just a ordinary girl but selfish. Selfish in keeping him." She said and took a deep breath looking away. "Still now there is some times it feels like he needs someone better than... me."

"He sounds like the perfect guy," I mumbled, knowing I would never have anyone as good as the man she was talking about.

"Oh, he is!" she said and laughed. "He could never leave me - even to hunt. And when he did, he left all sorts of notes," she said, looking back at the time - she looked happy. "When he asked me to marry him for the first time, I thought he was joking - you see, my mom always said that you has to be at least thirty before you got married... I was scared of what my mom would think of me, so I said no. But now I'm the happiest woman in the world!"

"Momma," Renesmee called. "I'm hungry"

"Oh, Nessie, I'll just get something in the kitchen," Bella said quickly and turned to me. "You would like something? We've got all sorts of food - eggs and bacon, candy, kicken - whatever you like!"

I shook my head. "I just ate at Jacob's place."

She smiled to me, like she remembered something from the past. "How was Rachel and Rebecca, I don't meet them so often - maybe I'll ask Jacob if he could talk them into coming over," she said and picked up Renesmee from the floor.

"They seemed just fine, planning something, I think," I said, and followed her out of the room.

"Great - would you like something to drink?" she then asked.

I nodded. "Sure."

I followed her into the kitchen where she pulled out some eggs and a soda bottle. The kitchen was light, the walls painted in a beige color. It was a very modern kitchen, very pretty. Bella placed a glass and the soda bottle in front of me. "Help yourself," she said when she noticed me standing motionless looking at the bottle. When she started cooking the eggs, not looking at me, I took the bottle and pured some soda into my glass. It felt better to move when I wasn't followed by a pair of curious eyes.

"She eats human food?" I asked lightly and she nodded.

"Yes, she loves eggs - just like her mommy did," she said, playing with her daughters hair. "She can eat both human food and blood." I suddenly noticed that no vampire had ever talked to me about their diet. "She doesn't like animal food as much as human blood, but we can sertainly not let her eat human blood, so when she's hungry we let her eat human food - she does get hungry very often."

"She can survive on it?" I asked, amazed by the child. Even though her father was a vampire - she could choose not to be or, more correctly, she could partly choose not to be. She was something in between, human and vampire.

"Yes - she seems to be doing well on it, but she still likes animal more than human food - that's why we sometimes take her with us hunting so she can get some blood in her stomach," her mother said and laughed. "I'm distusting you with this conversation."

"No, it's fine," I said quickly. "I've had worse in Biology." But that only made her laugh more, I can understand why. She was talking about eating blood, how could it be worse in a Biology class?

"Here, sweetheart," she said, took a plate and lifted the eggs over, then handed the plate to her daugher.

"Thank you mom, I love you," the little girl mumbled with a smile, then sat down next to me.

"I love you too sweetheart," Bella said and smiled back.

"How old is she?"

"Physically or technically?"

"Technically?"

"A year," she told me. "You see, she grows up very fast but every day is slower than yesterday," she told me. "In six years she is to be full grown, around sixteen - then she will stay around sixteen forever."

"She's only one years old?" I was expecting around five.

"Yes, she's very smart for a one year old."

Jacob came in dancing a weird dance, holding an iPod in his hand, singing with the music, _"You're way too beeeeeeeeeeautiful girls,"_ he sang. _"Thats why it'll never work, you'll have me suicidal, suicidal - when you say it's over."_ Then he noticed the three of us and stopped at once, with a shocked expression - staring at us, and I could hear the music still on from the earplugs.

It was a silent moment until Renesmee clapped her tiny hands and said; "Continue, please, you have a nice voice."

Bella and I burst out laughing; it was impossible not to. It was just too funny. He was just too wonderful.

"What's going on in here?" someone said, from the living room and opened the door - and in the next second Jacob was pushed into the wall by a huge man. His hair was curly brown and he had lots of muscles.

"Never. Touch. My. Ipod!" he roared. The man frightned me, he pushed Jacob once again into the wall that was now shaking and snatched the iPod, then turned around walking to us, "Hi, what's up - Bella?" he said. Like he had never done anything, like Jacob was not standing in the other side of the room shocked. "Who's your friend?"

Suddenly Jacob ran forwards, grinning, and hit the man in the head and the man turned around, ready to jump on Jacob.

"Heeeeey - boys, stop," a woman called, her voice hard and warm at the same time, and they stopped - looking on her. "I really don't want any broken furniture," she said, and I noticed at once she was looking especially on the man while speaking. The woman hurried forwards to me. "Katie, honey - I'm Esme, welcome to my home. I hope you like it here, and I hope Emmett here haven't scared you too much."

"He stole my iPod - I have the right to take it back. He wouldn't give it to me, so I had to fight for it."

"Well, it wasn't like you gave him time to give it back to you - and I'm sure you just waited for a fight, since Jasper have been gone with Alice and Edward busy with me and Nessie," Bella said softly, looking at him with compassion. "Emmett - it's okay to miss your family."

Emmett snorted, glaring at her. "I have Rosalie," he just said.

Bella giggled. "Even more reason to miss the rest of the family," she mumbled. Emmett shook his head and turned to me.

"Katie, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said, grinning. "You like sports, baseball?"

"Don't even think about baseball - while Jane and Alec is out there!" Esme said, and just as she looked away Bella gave him a push.

"I love baseball," I said quickly, flashing him a smile ignoring the rest of them. Maybe the giant and I had something in commen, and if it made him like me more - I would gladly play.

"You see - she loves baseball, they won't attack us when we're all together," he said. "Come on - what will happen?" he looked her in the eyes and started begging. "Please, please, please?" he begged. "We're ten against two!" he said. "We'll beat them up, come on! Just one game - have some nice family time!"

She stood quiet for a while.

"No - Esme, you seriously can't be considering this!" Bella commented, raising her eyebrows.

"But we have Alice..." she stood quiet for a while. "I'll talk to Carlisle, if something happens, we will go right back home and lock ourselves in," she said, then turned pointing on Emmett. "You will run - no stay and fight!" she said. "And you will have to give me your word on that."

"Promise, I will," he said grinning, and just as Esme turned around he pointed on Bella grinning victorious.

"Don't work your hopes up - I'm still going to talk to Carlisle about it and I really hope he thinks it's a bad idea, because you work me down way to easy!" she said and walked in human speed, not to scare me I guess, out of the room.

"Girl - I like you!" Emmett said, raised his hand and pushed my shoulder, what he thought was gently, with his fist, but too hard so I had to take a step back not to fall. "You're cool."

Bella shook her head and sighed. "Edward is not going to like this - exposing our family like this," she mumbled.

"Well, then you can get him on other thoughts, can't you!" Emmett said, grinning. "Just do what you do every night - the walls here are quite thin, you know." Bella just stepped forwards and hit him right in the face and he whimped taking a step back but as soon as the pain disappeared he grinned and said; "Oo, you like it rough."

She finally broke into laughter, shaking her head.

"See, there is the Bella I love - my beautiful sister!" he said and then turned to me, pointing at me. "I want you in my team when we play," he said, nodding. Then disappeared - using his vampire speed.

"I really hate it when you do that!" I said and sighed. "What's with him anyway?"

"Emmett is Emmett, you'll love him - I promise you." She said, pulled up Renesmee in her arms and then marched out of the kitchen and I followed her, of course. "Let's go - it's time for you too meet Carlisle."

She took me with her upstairs. On the wall I saw a cross. _Vampires believe in god? _It was something I at once wondered, but I knew I would never be able to ask that question. I looked away from the cross and followed Bella. She suddenly stopped and let Renesmee down on the floor and the girl immideatly crawled into the room, and I got a fast look at it; pink with lots of toys. Bella gave her daughter a last look, then took my hand and continued walking. She knocked at a door where clear voices was heard through. _"She is special, Carlisle, I know it! I can feel it! Just do a-" _I heard Alice say but then stopped as Bella's hand touched the door. _"Come in."_

Bella opened the door and pulled me in with her, there everybody stood. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Esme and two men I didn't know and a boy.

One of them was blond and muscular, like all vampire males. He looked very welcoming and warm. He looked about twenty to twenty-five years old, but even if he looked so young he still had that old look, he looked like he knew everything. Or maybe it was just my mind that creeped away. He was very good looking but reminded me more of a dad.

The other one was tall and had dark hair, I couldn't deside if it was dark brown or just black. He was looked to be around twenty-five years old and had the same look as Carlisle, like he knew everything.

I knew it was impossible to know everything, to have an answer for everything. I knew that, but it still felt like they did.

The boy was beautiful, pale with golden eyes. His hair was bronze colored, reddish-brown colored. He looked the youngest of them, and as I set my eyes on him I knew who he was. Edward Cullen, Bella Cullens husband. The perfect man.

He came forwards, "Hello, Katie." He seemed happy to meet me, could it be possible that he had already known that much about me, known enough to make him like me? "Do you know who I am?" I simply nodded, it was easy to see who he was.

"Edward, it's nice to meet you - your daughter is beautiful and your wife stunning!" I mumled, I had realized that I had to say something and that was all I could say, it was not like I was lying. After saying that I knew, seeing it in his face, that he absolutly liked me.

Then he stepped passed me and walked to his wife, pulling her close to himself.

"Hello" the blond man said and stood up smiling to me. "I'm Carlisle, and you must be Katie" He walked around his desk and forwards to me, then he held his hand out for me to take. Of course I took it. It was cold, just like any other vampire. "You are welcome to stay in my home how long you want to"

"Eleazar" the dark-haired man introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you" he said, pronouncing every word clearly, stepped forwards and took my hand, raised it to his mouth and kissed it very lightly, like it was made of glass and he was afraid to break it - I was for a second afraid that he was to bite me but it was stupid of me thinking that way, the others would not let him kill me, _would they?_ - I looked into his black eyes and shivered, terrified of him. At the same time Jasper snarled from where he stood. _I can at least count on Jasper - _I thought to myself as he spoke.

"She's not a snack, Eleazar, don't do this to yourself, step away from her or I will kill you" Jasper said calm but his tone was so cold that I shivered. He seemed to noticed it and shot me an apologizing look.

"Sorry." The man stepped away from me and finally I was able to breathe.

I looked at Jasper, hoping that he would see my gaditude. He gave me a quick nod. "Do what you are here to do!" he said coldly to Eleazar.

"Jasper, you seem to be awfully concerned about this girl, you're planning to cheat?" Eleazar teased, looking from Jasper to me. "Or am I just imagioning things?"

"I do not want more death in my life - I have seen enough of it." Jasper hissed, glaring at him. "But if you are in my way, then what I want will not stop my actions."

"Eleazar. Jasper." Carlisle warned, "Eleazar, you are welcome in my home, but only if you stay nice to the people I love - we are all of us risking our lifes for you."

Eleazar looked away, nodding. "Yes, Carlisle."

"Do what you must." He said with his golden eyes on me.

Eleazar walked closer and at once my eyes found Jasper, standing between Emmett and Alice, shaking of anger. I was afraid, terrified. Seeking some comfort in his eyes, something that would say that it would be fine. That nothing would happen. He was the only one I trusted in there.

Eleazar got a strange expression, "She sure has an ability." He mumbled and closed his eyes. "She seemes to be just like me..." he said, speaking slowly. "But that can't be - two vampires cannot have the same ability!"

"When I try to see her future I can only see myself." Alice told them quietly.

"And when I try to read her thought, only my thoughts come to me" Edward said thoughtful.

"When I try to seek what she is feeling - I can only find feelings that are identical to my own." Jasper said, he was looking at me like he was trying to tear up an invisible wall that was beween them, "I think she is some kind of shield, like Bella, but a different one."

"She is a boomerang." Eleazar finally whispered.

"A what?" Esme said confused.

"A boomerang - everything that is thrown at her, goes right back to it's owner. Just like a boomerang." Eleazar concluded.

"Of course." Carlisle said, looking at her with a smile.

They had solved the puzzle. They had found out what I had of an ability. Great. Now they would only want to use me even more._ If only I could escape from them - _The thoughts both surprised me and confused me. _They have been so nice to me, they have not done me any harm. Why would I want to escape? I like them, I can even think of them as my friends_. And in that moment I realized I already was thinking of them as friends.

I was greatful that I could have my mind to myself.

Jasper took my hand, pulling me out of the office, away from the others stare. "Katie." Jasper said, watching every movement I made. "Do you need anything, it's late - you would like to sleep?" I swiftly looked out of the closest window and noticed how dark it was, how could the time have pass so quickly. I also noticed that I actually was sleepy.

"If it wouldn't bother you too much, yes, I am kind of tired." I told him.

"Bother?" he said and smiled. "You humans can never bother me, you are always so weird, I can never know what you're about to do."

"Thank you very much, it's very nice to be considered weird" I said, pretending to be hurt, and then laughed. I liked him - he was nice.

"Well then, would you like to sleep in my room?" he asked and started walking down the hall, pulling me with him. "You do look tired, I have a quite nice bed there - a very big and soft one, you would like it."

"Well, thank you." I murmured and yawned. It had been a very long day. I pressed his hand once. "Jasper, really - thank you... for everything!"

* * *

**What do you say? Love the Cullens like I do? And Jasper?  
Ok I've always loved Edward the most, but Jasper is soo damn hot! My sister is a Jasper fan (while I am a Edward fan), and she is trying to get me to the other side. I must say she has won the battle. I love Jasper more than ever. And Jackson Rathbone - drool - listen on YouTube to Orson Brown by 100monkeys. The first times I heard it, I didn't know what to think but now... now I'm lost in the Jackson Rathbone Charm. Though I will always choose Edward before Jasper. But now, I guess I'm a Edward fan _and_ a Jasper fan.**

**Do you know - Robert Pattinson has a dog named Patty, that's so cute. I also have a dog, Rodna. She's a leonberger, quite big. That is another thing me and my Rob has in commen. XD**

**This chapter was long so... well see this as an excuse for the rest of the short chapters.**

**Review or I'll bite! ;D**


	8. A Dream and A Fight

**Hello, darlings.**

**Another chapter updated ;D**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

~A Dream and A Fight~

-1-

_The boy smiled to me and fell down on the grass. I sat down next to him and he swept his hands around me. He was cold, but I only got warm by his touch. His eyes looked right through me, like he knew everything about me. I stepped forward, leaning closer to him and let my lips lightly touch his. My hands went up in his golden hair and I crushed myself against his cold muscular body. I gripped his arm, and he pulled away as I needed air - but his lips didn't leave my skin this whole time. We both breathed big heavy breaths. His lips travelled down to my throat. I pulled him, with help from himself, up to kiss me again and so he did. Then we broke apart again just so I could hear the low whisper - I didn't know if it came from him or me but as the words were out, we both felt complete._

_"I love you"_

----------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly. A shiny white velvet cover was lying over me, I pushed it away and sat up. As soon as I saw Jasper who sat next to the bed in a white armchair staring at me I jumped slightly. "You know it's scary when you do like that? Just sits and stares at me..."

He ignored me. "You slept well?" he wondered - he looked curious. "It sounded like you had a nice dream."

I stared at him, blushing deeply. "Um, I-I... I can't remember." _It must be everything going on that is messing with my mind - nothing else_, I quickly decided. How could it be anything else? I didn't know him, I had bearly known him for a day. "How did you know anyway?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Just like any human - you talk in your sleep. Now please tell me about it!" he begged, I really couldn't lie to him. He groaned when I did nothing. "Come on - it couldn't have been such a bad dream... please?!" His begging made it hard for me not to, but telling him would kill me. Well... it would embarrass me. I would never be able to look him in the face again - that was for sure. "Were you dreaming about me?" he then asked but I kept my pokerface.

He shook his head and sighed when he saw my determined face and understood that I wouldn't tell him.

"You humans can get so irritating some times!" he muttered, disappointed.

"Thanks for staying here all night..." I mumbled and glanced at him. "It's nice... knowing that I'm safe, knowing you're here."

"I didn't stay here _all_ night." He mumbled, then stood up and made a gestured towards the table. "I brought some food for you. You must eat some breakfast. You like cereals?" he said and pulled me up from the bed.

"Yes." I said quickly and walked forwards. The tray with food was lying on a beautiful wooden desk. My hand swiftly touched the whittled side of it. I turned around so I could see his face. "It's beautiful." I mumbled low. It really was and it must have cost a fortune.

He shrugged not taking his eyes of me. "I guess it is."

"Well... thanks for the breakfast." I said slowly, trying to make him leave - it would make me feel very uncomfortable to sit and eat with him staring - but he didn't leave, he kept standing there motionless so I turned to the desk again.

"Am I supposed to sit here and eat?" I asked, I gave a look over my shoulder and saw him nodding. He said nothing else, so I slipped down on the chair and pulled up the silver spoon that was lying next to the bowl with cereals.

I ate slowly, knowing Jasper was standing behind me. He made no sound and that just made it worse.

Finally I put the spoon down and stood up. "Ok, I really can't ta-" I looked around in the room but he was no where to be seen. I was all alone in his room. "Jasper?" I noticed how desperate I sounded and quickly steadied my voice. "Jasper, are you there?"

A door, I hadn't seen, was opened and he looked out. "Yes?" he answered lightly.

"I just... wondered where you were - I didn't hear you leaving."

"Oh, I just took a quick shower - if that's ok with you?" he said and I at once noticed his hair was wet. "If you want to, you can take one later."

I blushed, my eyes grew big in seconds. I had not known vampires took showers. "Um - oh. Well. Ok." I stuttered, really embarrassed. "Of course. I'll just... stay here."

He grinned, closed the door again and I breathed out. I looked around in the room - he had lots of photographs on the walls. Of his family and himself. I passed one I liked and stopped, staring on it, it was of Jasper at the beach. He smiled to the camera, looking so happy, so... free.

"You like it? Alice did everything in here, it was not like I could stop her." He said from behind me and I turned around. "I don't care really - I'm not in here much anyway."

"That was fast." I said looking at the bathroom door. But I could still see, in the corner of my eye, when he lifted his eyebrow.

"I'm a vampire." He answered with a grin. "I am fast."

"What's going on with Jane and Alec?"

"Carlisle and Alice is on their way to Italy - Aro is a friend of Carlisle's." Jasper said, stepped forwards and took a steady grip around my arm as if I was to get a breakdawn any second. "But Jane and Alec is still out there, they know we've got you. We had a meeting with them while you were asleep."

"What?" I said shocked. "You've met them? Why didn't you wake me up?"

"It's not safe."

"Dammit - it's safe!" I said - he was right to take a grip of my arm - now I was really pissed off. "I spent four months of my life, locked inside - with them, and they did nothing to hurt me! They did the opposite actually, they did everything in their power to keep me safe, so don't dare tell me that it's not safe for me to meet my own siblings." I hissed and then kept quiet for a second staring down at Jasper's hand. "You are going to let me go _now_! You are going to tell me everything about your meeting and then I'm going to leave and find my siblings."

He kept his face blank while answering. "No!" he said and put me gently on the bed. "No."

"What!?" I screamed out and tried to fight him off, without any success. "You can't just keep me here - I have the right to leave! I-I... I won't stay, you can't force me!"

"You are no match for my strength. My speed. You can never escape." His voice was calm as if we were talking about any other thing but my own freedom, but then suddenly it turned desperate and he looked at me with begging eyes. "Please! Please, I beg you - it's better this way. Please, just believe me. They are dangerous! I can't let you go out to them, you must understand that I don't want you dead."

"Jasper. Let. Me. Go." I hissed and tried to get out of his grip once more - I should have learned that it didn't work, how much I ever tried I would never get out of his grip if he did not allow it. -

"Just wait until Carlisle comes back." He said with the same desperate voice.

"And when is he coming back?"

"Two to four days - it depends." He steadied his voice and took my hand. "Katie, he can talk to Aro. He can make them go away, you don't have to be locked inside a room in the rest of your life until they decide to change you. You don't have to be changed. You can live a happily normal life."

"I don't have to be locked inside a room - then what am I now?" I asked him coldly. I knew now, that a happily normal life, was not what I wanted or at least something I couldn't get. My destiny had been changed

"You are free to walk where ever you'd like in this house, do what ever you'd like - I won't stop you." Jasper said calmly.

"I'm the only thing my siblings got, they won't withdraw. They will fight until the end." I told him, my voice shaking a little. "I love them and I won't let them hurt anybody, so you have to let me go. Who says I don't want to be locked up in a room all of my life?"

"If you want to take a shower, do that now." Jasper said, his eyes black as coal. His voice was stiff and I knew to my happiness, that I had pissed him off at the last sentence. He slowly walked out of his room, leaving me there.

I threw myself up to the window. Could I jump? Was it possible for me to jump from the second floor without getting hurt? Maybe, but they would quickly get out and catch me in a second. I was not fast enough. I swore low to myself.

I walked slowly into the bathroom and put on the water. I pulled of my clothes and then stepped into the warm shower, the steam rushed up into my face. _Sure - I can play their game, but just until I find an exit. Then they can play with themselves. _I thought bitterly to myself.

When I was done I stepped out of Jasper's room, I was freezing. I opened the door to the room I had seen Bella walk in to yesterday. "Bella?" I called, my voice weak. The room was dark. I thought she wasn't there but then she came out of the shadows, her hair was in a big mess.

"Hi, Katie - what's up?" she grinned, right behind her came Edward and I understood at once what was going on.

"Oh, I'm so sorry - I didn't... I'm sorry, I'll just... go." I turned around and was to step out of the room, but Bella gripped my arm. I shivered by her touch, her skin was so cold. And I was so wet.

"No, don't do that" Edward said and smiled to me. "I'll leave." He turned to Bella. "I will see you later, love." He kissed her gently on the nose and then walked out of the room leaving me and Bella to stare at each other.

"What's up?" she finally asked and turned on the light, walking into her room. Everything was in a mess, Bella just walked right over everything. _Guess vampires get a bit... violent around the poeple they love. _I thought and chuckled to myself. _It's not like they can die so..._

I walked after her into the messy room. "Well, I wondered if I could borrow some clothing. You see, I didn't take any clothes with me from Italy and I really don't want to wear these-" I made a gesture to my clothes, "-one more day."

"Of course." She mumbled happily and turned around and walked quickly to the wardrobe on the other side of the room, then started pulling things out. "What would you like to borrow? A dress? A shirt? A pair of jeans?"

"A pair of jeans and a big, warm jumper would be fine, if that's possible. I'm kind of freezing"

She grinned. "Of course." She pulled out a pair of dark jeans, a light purple jumper and threw it to me. "Here, take it. You don't have to give it back later."

"What? Of course I have to, it's your clothes. Not mine." I had to protest. It's what you do when people offer you stuff, you protest and if they insist - then you are free take it.

"I've never liked them anyway. They're old, from my human life. Doesn't fit me now" She said and made a gestured towards a door I think was leading into a bathroom. - Even though they had no use to bathrooms, they seemed to have one in every room - "You can change in there if you want to."

I walked inside and changed quickly. Even though the clothes didn't fit me at all either - Bella had been too tall and I had obviously lost some kilos not eating like I should - , they warmed me up at once and I was no longer freezing. I walked outside and found Bella holding Renesmee in her arms. "Hello." Renesmee called and smiled to me. "Catie, would you like to play with me and Jacob? It's fun! Please?"

"You don't have to it if you don't want to." Bella said swiftly and let her daughter down on the floor.

"No, it's ok - it would be fun." I said and smiled back to Renesmee. It would be fun- _meeting Jacob again. _Renesmee knew exactly why I came, she was a smart kid. A good kid.

"Then come." Renesmee said and took my hand, then pulled me with her. Her room was lying next to Bella's and Edward's. The walls were painted pink with cute purple teddy bears on it. Jacob was sitting on her bed. The covers were purple with a big white horse on it.

"Jacob, hi." I said, and he stood up. I walked forwards and hugged him tightly. It felt good to see him again.

"Hi, I heard about your ability. That's cool." He said and grinned.

"Well, I heard about you being a werewolf. I thought that was cool." I said and grinned back.

"I guess both is pretty cool," he said with a laugh and I nodded and joined in. "You've got anything, a plan or something that will make the bloodsuckers leave?"

"Jacob, that is my sibling's you are talking about - _Never_! I do _never_want to hear you say it like that!" I said angry. "And no for that matter," I sighed and turned to look at Renesmee who was pulling up some horses from her play-box. ", Jasper won't let me do anything - I am to be locked inside here to be your beautiful little porcelain doll."

"Come let's play!" Renesmee called, giggling. Then ran forwards took a hold of one of Jacob's hands and one of mine. Then pulled us closer.

"What do you want to play, Nessie?" Jacob asked and Renesmee held up a horse.

"You are the red horse, I am the brown horse and Catie, you are the white horse." She said and threw us the horses. Then we sat down and started playing. It was fun actually, it cleared my mind if it was just for those thirty minutes.

* * *

**Next part ----**


	9. The Evil Man

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_Alice Cullen_

~The Evil Man~

-2-

I found his face disgusting to look at. Think of the many people he had killed. His eyes were shining clear red, so it couldn't have been long since he had killed one. His eyes locked on me, he had always found me fascinating or, more correctly, he had always found my ability fascinating. He knew my ability would be a lot of help to The Volturi. But I would never join them!

"Carlisle. Alice." He said and smiled to us, his voice was full with joy. "My old friends. It's great seeing you. How are you? What brings you to my home in this time?"

"Hello, my friend. I think you know why we are here." Carlisle answered with the same joy. I just nodded slowly - I was going to try and not say anything, it was better that way.

"You wanted to meet me, perhaps." He said giving Carlisle a quick glance and then he lay his eyes on me again. He knew. He was only lying. It was not hard to understand, to see.

"No. We're here because two of your guards are in our territory, we would like them to be removed." Carlisle said, speaking with a higher tone on the word _removed_. "You must understand that we do not _at all_ like being _pushed_ into something."

"Yes, yes. Of course." Aro said, but he couldn't hide his amusement away from his voice - it rang in every corner and was not hard to spot.

"By tomorrow." Carlisle ended the sentence.

"But there is more to the story, isn't there. Like that girl you have kidnapped." Aro said and grinned at our faces. "Well, she actually lived a couple of months here under my roof. She belongs to my guards, and therefor me."

"She has her own free will, and has the right to walk where she wants. We are not the ones holding her back," Carlisle said

"Then what is?" he asked and stood up. "Because she clearly loves her siblings and doesn't want to be without them."

"She may love them, but that doesn't keep her from being terrified of you." I hissed and stepped forwards. "She is afraid of you, of what you are making her siblings do." I took a deep breath, a breath I did not need. "Aro, you have to step back because we won't. We will do everything in our power to keep this girl alive, and keep her away from you and your slaves." I shot a glance at Carlisle to see if he was with me, he took one step forwards and stood motionless by my side.

Aro smiled to me. _He loves watching me when I let my anger take control, but I won't give him more of that amusement_. "And what makes you think that I won't keep her alive here, in my own home?"

"When you say alive, you meen; walk, talk, eat blood. You simply means her being changed. We want her to stay human." Carlisle said calmly.

"I have read the thoughts of my two young friends, and they have no other wish than to keep her human. Why would I turn them against me?" he chuckled.

"They are going to be removed by tomorrow or it will be war." Carlisle said, turned around and started walking.

"You are already leaving? You don't want to stay and get something to drink?" Aro called after him and laughed.

"No, we are finished here." I said coldly, then turned around and marched after Carlisle.

"Is he going to do it?" Carlisle asked just as we were out of range.

I tried seeing at home, tried to see around Katie who made it so much more difficult for me, and I nodded. "Yes, he will try and make them come back, but they won't leave her."

Carlisle sighed. "This is going to be hard."

"We will make it." I said simply. "It's two against ten."

"But I don't want to fight them, you know I don't like killing another creature."

Carlisle was good. I loved him. He was a great leader. He was a person I looked up to. "I know, but sometimes it's necessary." I said and sighed, it was not what I wanted to say but it was the truth. "This visit didn't lead anywhere." I complained later - this had taken three days with Jasper away from me.

"It did." Carlisle insisted and we jumped into the black ferrari I had stolen at the airport. I really hoped he was right!

--------------------------------------------

I walked faster, it didn't matter that Carlisle got behind. I missed Jasper - I could already feel his smell. I walked through the glass-doors of Port Angeles airport and noticed him at once. Katie stood next to him, she had not noticed me yet but was soon going to. It had been a good idea talking Jasper into taking care of Katie, he needed to be more around humans. The more practice, the easier it would get for him in school - and I would be there for him all the way through. Even now, when only three days had passed, he seemed to have much more control of himself than before; standing that close to a human, I had never seen him that close before, it looked like they were friends already, and he seemed to be getting more and more used to her smell. That was a good sign.

As his eyes caught mine I felt warm and fuzzy inside, and I knew it was not Jasper. His face was just like I remembered it to be, but yet I could not bare to look away. I walked forwards - a human looking could mistake me from running. As soon as I stood in front of him I stopped, my hand touched his face and his touched mine. There we stood, staring at each other. I was unable to stop my fingers from running through his soft honey blond hair.

"Welcome home," he murmured so low that nobody but me could hear it. "I've missed you." He looked at me like I was the only person in the world, like I was the only person in _his_ world. I truly loved him - I could not be apart from him in three days without missing him insanely!

"I've missed you too," I murmured back with a quick smile - I glanced at the girl next to us. Her eyes were on us, but that fraction of time my eyes caught hers she blushed and looked away. "And Katie?"

"She's fine, a little troublesome, but fine."

"Troublesome?" I said surprised - it disturbed me that I could not see anything that involved Katie. It was hard enough for me to try and see Jasper while he was in the same house as she was. Her ability frightened me, while it was frustrating not to be able to see my family.

"She wants to sacrifice herself," he said - he could not hide the pain from his face while he spoke. I could see that he would, like me, never be able to let her go to Alec and Jane. Even though I knew Alec would never hurt her, and I knew that he would never let Jane hurt her, I could not bare letting them take her. I knew what would happen if they would - she would be changed and become a Volturi guard.

"It will be fine, Jazz, I love you!" I said softly and brushed my fingers against his hand one second but then turned to Katie.

"Hey Katie!" I said, smiling and hugged her lightly, like nothing had changed. "And what are you wearing?" I asked her in a low tone - I was almost happy about the fact that she was wearing those ugly clothes, now I could take her shopping! "Seriously - are you wearing Bella's old clothes? It doesn't even fit you! Do you have _any_ fashion sense?-" I said and heard Bella snort behind me.

"Hey - those are actually very comfortable, not everything is about fashion!" she muttered low and I could hear Edward chuckle, amused by Bella's anger.

I ignored Bella and Edward and continued the same second. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you shopping - I need to buy you some new clothes you can actually look good in!"

Katie shook her head in protest but stopped as soon her eyes reached the threadbared jumper. "Only if I can pay you back later!"

I grinned and turned away to hug Esme. "Oh Alice, you two are finally back - I was worried, why didn't you answer your phone?" she cried out before she slipped in her arms around me and hugged me.

"Hi, Esme!" I said and hugged her back. "We were only gone for three days - it was expected, and you knew we would come back!" I said as I pulled away, I didn't want to be the one telling her that our phones... were to no use anymore, even though she probably wouldn't be happy and say something about 'as long as you're ok', I would leave that to Carlisle. I turned around and walked towards Bella and Edward.

_Edward._ He nodded once to tell me he listened. _Is everything okay with Eleazar? _He gave me another nod - that Katie had been Eleazar's singer was really bad in this situation, we really didn't need him around trying to eat Katie right now - and it definitely wasn't the best idea if Jasper and Katie had gotten close, then Jasper would be devastated if it happened ... all because of me. _Alec and Jane are not going to leave - Aro is ordering them to, but they won't listen. I want you to be careful. We need to be more cautious now when they are around - we need to protect our territoy, or else; they will feed in Forks. Aro will probably send someone to take them back soon! ... I hope. I don't want Jasper to know... yet, Katie and he seem to be friends- _Edward nodded once again to tell me it was true _-and I really don't want to worry him._

"Bella," I called happily and hugged her, brushed gently through her daughter's hair while I passed Nessie on my way to Edward and hugged him. Then I hugged Rosalie, and as I was to give Emmett a hug he lifted me up and held me over the shoulder laughing, as I knew he would. It was nice being back.

"Let's go home," Carlisle said and Emmett put me down. We quickly split up. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Katie and I jumped into Carlisle's black Mercedes - and the others in Emmett's jeep and we drove home.

**

* * *

**

**What do you say? Ok, these two are part one and part two - so it is counted as the same chapter.**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I had some things going on. Schoolwork, tests. Math, French and some other, let's just say it's the worst kind of test you can imagion, try and write on french (I can't write a word without wrong-spelling it!). Anyway - so I really hope you forgive me!**

**Ok, this is the first time you get to meet Aro. Do you like him? Well... it's Aro. But do you like _my _Aro? Do you like the way I've painted him up for you.**

**Yes, Katie is now not allowed to go out. But it's only Jasper who is holding her back (Carlisle think it's not good doing so, it's not right, and he doesn't know that Jasper is doing so). Whatever - continue...**

**What do you like it about being from Alice's side? You get to know that it was her idea, that Jasper is to be taking care of Katie. So he can get more used to humans. Jasper and Alice are soo cute together! I loved writing her side of this chapter! She is wearing Bella's old human clothes. They are very old and worn out. Alice doesn't like it! It is as simply as that.**

**I've got my Decode shirt last week (I am wearing it now actually) and I got my posters today! ;D Really happy now. They are really, really pretty. Jasper is really big on one of them! yey ;D! I liked Edward too! The first one is on Bella and Edward when Edward has just saved her from being crushed and they stare at each other. The other one is on the Cullens (Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward and Bella - I know, Carlisle and Esme is not there but I could not find any poster with all of them on!) - I'm completed. :) Love Twilight forever! XD**

**Review _more_ or I'll bite ;D**


	10. The Phone Number

**Hi Guys,**

**You made a point there - it's a bat and not a racket. I'm terribly sorry and... well more sorry. It's a swedish thing, in Sweden you call it racket so it just came with the flow just like *snap* and I wrote racket, and I didn't even notice it!. I'm truly sorry! And yes, they are playing baseball! :)**

**Well here you go, read and enjoy! ;D**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

~The Phone Number~

"Corin?" I cried out loudly, but then Jasper's cold hand covered my mouth - preventing any sound I tried to make from coming out.

He gripped my arm harshly and held it in a hard grip, too hard but I kept quiet. "No! Be quiet! Are you insane? Stay behind me, and do not say a word!" Jasper hissed, but loosened his grip the second he understood -looking at my face- it was hurting.

"But he's my friend!" I protested, ignoring the pain in my arm -it would probably turn out to a bruise- and started stepping forwards, trying to pull away from his strong hands.

"He's a vampire - and if you haven't noticed, you are human!" Jasper said and pulled me back again.

Corin could have news about my siblings, or even better; he could leave a message from me to them. "Well, you're a vampire and you are my friend!" I said stubbornly - I was definitly going to talk to him, even if it meant to take twenty years or more! Or threatening Jasper with suicide attempts.

"Yeah, and is there something you find wrong with that sentence?" he asked me.

"Just... let me talk to him!" I begged, trying my puppy-eyes like the last time. "Please?!" I begged, noticing the others were quiet. Just like I, everybody thought he was going to let me go since the last time he couldn't say no to my begging. His eyes were hard to read, he almost looked like he was in pain - that it was a death and death choice. But then his face grew blank and his grip around my arm tightened.

"No." He said and pushed me behind him.

Corin walked closer with eyes on me, smiling. He turned to Carlisle and bowed firmly. "Hello," he said politely, it was meant for all of us. "Aro sends his warm regards, he wishes to see you soon again. He is doing what you asked him to and they will soon be taken care of."

"Yes, thank you." Carlisle glanced quickly at Edward who I suddenly noticed was staring at me.

"Jasper, there is no danger." Edward said and walked to us. "It's just a talk."

"No - you seriously can't be considering this, Edward!" Jasper hissed. "He can trick you - people have done that before," he said, glancing at Alice - who was watching Corin with curiosity.

"Well I would know if he was - it's not like he is translating some Arabic script or anything… Jasper, I think he means well!" Edward blurted.

"You think, yes - that is a little different from knowing," Jasper hissed threw his teeth.

Corin paused for what seemed like an eternity, but really was ten seconds and then took a step closer to us, but backed away when Jasper growled, glaring at him - getting ready to attack. "Jasper, now you are going to stop – this is only stupid and childish, he is a friend of mine and I want you to back away right now!" I said and tried once again, without succeeding, to walk past him. "Jasper. _Now_!"

"I will not agree to this! I won't let you go, Katie - he can kill you!" Jasper cried out. His eyes showing panic, fear, insecurity and sadness. "Please?" he added, his voice weak.

"Well, why hasn't he already done that? Why hasn't he killed me already?" I asked him, not looking him in the eyes - if I had, then I would have probably agreed to anything he said without any difficulties - "He had his chance in Volterra, why didn't he kill me then?"

Jasper glanced at Corin. "Katie."

"Jasper no! You don't want me to meet my siblings - my own family! Well, this is a way of me getting in contact with them without meeting them - now, this should make you happy and not furious!" I cried out. "Please don't take this away from me!" I whispered. If I had remembered that there actually was ten other people around me, maybe I would have phrased it better.

He turned around and took a step away, walking to Alice. He was angry, I knew that, and sad. Alice mumbled something to him. I really hoped that he would forgive me, it was just... the look on his face. He looked so... terrified and sad, and I just wanted to say sorry and wrap my arms around him comforting him. It _hurt_ knowing that I had caused him pain. But this was something I had to do! - or at least that was what I was trying to convince myself.

I walked to Corin."Hi." I said, embarrassed. "You look..." I paused, what was I going to say? _Think, Katie, think! Oh, come on! Brain, please don't freeze now! _"... good."

"Um. Well... it's not like I've changed since the last time we met," he said quietly, he grinned looking confused.

"I... know." I said, even more embarrassed. "Are Alec and Jane going to be punished?" I asked him, to change the subject.

He didn't say anything at first, but then nodded slowly. "Yes, they have broken the rules by not doing what they're told..." he told me.

"B-but -but they are his best guards." I stuttered. Would they die? Would he kill them? Because of me?

"Yes, but if Aro finds them useless - he won't think twice on removing them." Corin said quietly, looking away from my big panicked eyes. "Trust me, I've been in the Volturi for a long time and there has been people like them in that position before... Katie, if they are not following orders," he paused looking me in the eyes,"- they will die."

"No! No! No!" I sobbed to myself. I put my hands around my head to make the horrible feeling of a breakdown coming closer. They were going to die. They were going to die! All because of me. They were going to die because of me! "Is there anything we can do?" I asked him, feeling a tear running down my cheek. Jasper was standing behind me, pulling me in for a hug. He was there, he was not mad anymore -or maybe he was, but saved it for later. Either way, I was grateful. "Mood swings." I murmured, so low that I could not hear it myself, but Jasper hugged me even more and did even let out a little chuckle.

"Any information may spare them." Corin said after a while.

* * *

_Alice Cullen_

I was proud of him, he stood there and supported his friend, they were so close -touching- and he restrained himself. He could even hug her. I was so proud that if I could; I would have been crying. I knew that it was a bit easier for him now that she was crying, it distracted him.

I knew how hard it was for him. Every time he was near her, he was thinking on killing her. But I also knew how strong he was. 'Cause every time he was near her, he resisted the temptation of her blood. She trusted him fully and I knew that she could, I knew that he would never do anything to hurt her -not on purpose- maybe even one day she would become a part of our family. A sister. A good friend. Though that thought was quite frustrating, 'cause I could not see if there was any chance for it to happen.

"I have a power. Whatever ability that is casted on me, is thrown back at them - like a boomerang or a mirror." Katie said weakly. Yes. A mirror. That was a very good example. When I tried to look at her future it was like looking into a mirror, only seeing myself. It was hard to explain."Tell Aro that - and tell him that I told you only because I want my siblings alive... do you think it would help if I said that I would never join him if he ki..." she was not able to finish the sentence.

Corin nodded shortly. It would help - it would save her siblings. I knew that. He would do anything for me, Jasper, Edward or Bella to join - when he hear about Katie's ability and her "threat", then he will keep them alive, surely. I didn't need my ability to see that.

"Katie, are you ok?" I heard Jasper ask her.

"Yes." She said, but her voice was - clearly to us - shaking, and you could easily hear the sadness. I knew what she was thinking, it was not hard to guess when you could see her face. Poor girl.

"It's not your fault," Jasper whispered. He had just as everybody else known her thoughts, it was as if they were lying out for everybody to see.

She didn't answer, instead another tear ran down her cheek.

_Edward... can you please do me a favor? _I knew he was listening as soon as I said his name, and after all that I had done for him and Bella - I knew he would do anything I asked. _Go after Corin later. Give him our number, ask him to pass it on to Alec and Jane. You know that she needs them... it's for the best. It will make her happy, and if it makes her happy - it will make Jasper happy. _Edward swiftly looked up and down, none in the family -not even Bella- understood that it was a nod, they were distracted by the scene.

"I will do what you asked me to," Corin told her. His smile was warm and meant to be comforting her, anyone could understand that they really were friends and that as long as he hunts - there was no danger in him eating her. Either way, he would get in lots of trouble if he did. "I should be going."

"Can you tell them... tell them that I miss than and that I love them, but it's better this way. That I am safe and good where I am!" she said weakly, and I saw her gripping Jasper's hand as to tell him that she was staying for him.

I found it cute - the Jasper and Katie bestfriends thing. Though inside of me, my cold heart alarmed and the thoughts returned -_ Alice, what if he won't make her one of us... What will happen to Jasper then...? Alice, how will it effect Jasper when she is gone...? Will he be okay with it...? Will he be moping for centuries...? That will be your fault if he does...! You were the one telling him to be around her...! Telling him to bond with a human...! Alice, will you forgive yourself if this turns out badly...? Alice - what were you thinking...? How can you ask a vampire -who lives forever- to be friends with a human -who will die sooner or later-...? Stupid you! Stupid me! _My head was hurting, I shouldn't have been thinking those thoughts -I knew that- but it was hard. I didn't know if they were true or not, if what I had done was good or not. I blamed myself, and yet I thought it was a good idea. If this meant that Jasper could be around humans without any trouble, wasn't that a good idea then? I sighed to myself. I didn't know what to think anymore, I had simply thought of it too much.

Edward walked to my side, giving me a hug. "It will be okay, it will be fine!" he whispered so only I could hear it. It was quite comforting actually. I was lucky to have Edward as a brother, to have someone knowing my thoughts and comfort me as they grew negative.

"I must go now, it has been a pleasure meeting you." Corin said politely, bowed again. He turned to Katie. "Guess I can't even shake your hand." He said with a glance at Jasper.

_"Go! Or do you want me to kill you?" _Jasper hissed too low for Katie to hear, and I was surprised that Carlisle said nothing about it.

"Bye my friend." He said - Katie smiled faintly and waved once - he smiled, turned around then walked out into the trees.

Jasper turned around when he was no longer visible. "We should go home."

Edward looked at Jasper, then glanced at me; his eyes warning. I understood at once - Jasper and I would have to go hunting again _soon_.

* * *

_Katie Brown_

"What happens if I become a vampire?" I asked Jasper as we sat in his room. I was sitting on the bed, eating dinner - French fries and a hamburger. Edward drove to the closest drive-in, and I had no idea of how far away that was with all of The Cullens driving like maniacs. I only knew that he was back within forty minutes.

"You will never become a vampire - so you don't have to think about it." Jasper said, he said softly.

"But... I want to know," I said and took a bite of the hamburger.

"You have beautiful eyes," Jasper snorted bitterly. "They are so green, so charming. They take my breath away -well, it's not like I need to breathe- but, you know what I mean. It's like I have to do what you tell me to when I look at you... it's like I have no free will. I put up rules, but they are to no use because you will only convince me that the rules have no purpose." He was annoyed by it, that was for sure.

I stared at him. My eyes. My eyes, a heritage from my mother, charmed a vampire. Took a vampires breath away. "I'm sorry... it's not my meaning," I apologized and quickly looked away. I would not look at him if he found it annoying.

"Oh, you have misunderstood me. My meaning is that... your eyes. You have either way gotten them from your father or your mother. Katie, they will not be green when you are a vampire, they will be red at first and then turn gold if you don't hunt humans, which will be hard... You will not have the resemblence between you and your parents anymore. You will turn pale, just like me, and you will hunger after blood pretty much all the time for some hundred years - but after a lifetime, everybody you knew will be dead. Your father, your friends."

"I would have you, and the rest of your family, I would have Alec, Jane and Corin," I said quietly.

He nodded. "Yes, but would you be comfortable with killing humans?" he asked, holding his voice steady.

"Maybe I would hunt animals like you do." I answered with the same tone and he nodded one more time. "And I would be beautiful."

"You want to become a vampire because you want to be beautiful?" he blurted, his eyes growing big with anger.

"No." I said at once -to be honest, I was a little scared- but I was speaking the truth. "And I have not said anything about 'wanting to become a vampire'"

"Then why are we talking about this?" he asked, making his voice softer.

"Because I am curious," I said and added without thinking. "Bella became a vampire because she wanted to be with Edward forever."

He looked at me confused. " I don't understand. What do you mean?" he asked. Then suddenly his eyes grew big, his face grew paler -paler than usual- and he hurried forwards gripping my arm at the same place as before and the food flew through the air, all over the room. "Don't... d-don't tell me that you... in Volterra. A vampire? You fell in love with a ... You and a vampire? And you two had... A vampire?" I noticed his eyes had suddenly turned black instead of gold.

"Jasper, you're hurting me." I cried out in pain, and he let go of me.

"I-I... you? A vampire?" he was shocked.

I held my arm, shocked. I was breathing quickly, terrified. "Jasper, of course not! How can you even think such a thing of me? I have never really loved anyone in my whole life!" I cried out, hurt by him thinking so. "I can only dream!" I added and blushed, thinking back.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down - then his eyes caught my arm. "Oh, Katie! I am so sorry! I-I... there is not words to describe how sorry I am. What if I broke something. Maybe... maybe we should take you to Carlisle!" he said worried, looking helpless. He brushed his hand so softly over the mark taking form that I almost didn't notice it - it felt good, the coldness against the bruise. "Two times on _one _day..." he sobbed quietly. "I am really not good at this!" he said sadly. "What a good vampire I am!" his tone ironic, and added sadly; "Maybe it's best of you stay with the others and I leave, maybe that would be better!"

"Jasper, I'm fine. You didn't mean it. You just... didn't think properly. It would never had happened if I wouldn't have asked you about it! There. Look! I can move it! There is no problems. I'm just fine! It doesn't hurt at all!" I lied, keeping my poker face, and thanked God for my ability.

"We should take you to Carlise either way," he said and pulled me up into his arms, carrying me carefully.

"Jasper, put me down!"

"But Katie-" he started but I interrupted him.

"No, Jasper. Do what I say! Put me down _now_!" I said softly, and he did. I sat down on the bed again and watched his face closely. "Please don't tell me that you are going to mope now. Are you?"

"But Katie... I hurt you, I almost broke your arm!" he stuttered, surprised with my calmness.

"And I still trust you - you are my best friend Jasper, I'm just fine!" I said, looking him deeply in the eyes. He looked curiously at me, like he saw something in my face that he found fascinating. I looked swiftly around. "What a mess - you all spilled my food out!" I said, watching the pommes frittes lie all around the room - and I saw the hamburger was lying squashed at the floor. "I... don't think I want to eat... that."

He looked around. "You almost didn't eat anything, should I get you something? I should drive down there..." Jasper said and looked around in his room but trailed off as he looked at me. "Or maybe I can ask Edward to go again."

"I shouldn't have been eating on your bed!" I realized bitterly, looking at the ketchup spots on the beautiful white cover, which was not so beautiful anymore. "This will be so hard to fix! Can you wash this?"

"I'm more worried about getting you some food!" Jasper said and looked at me worried - he didn't want to leave me like this.

"Just go downstairs and take something for me," I said swiftly and leaned over the bed watching the spots closely, as I looked up I noticed he had not left. "Don't tell me you don't even want to leave you to go downstairs - you are incredible! I'm fine! I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself for ten seconds!" I mumbled and started rubbing the cover - which just made it worse."I'm sorry about this."

"I was the one pushing you!" Jasper sighed. "Ok - I'll go!" he said, and was then off. I counted, wondering how long it would take for him. He was back in exactly five seconds. Five more seconds and I would have started a fire!

He handed me a sandwich. "Not the perfect dinner directly."

"I've had worse," _the time my siblings disappeared, you think mom or dad was up to making dinner while their two oldest children pephaps didn't get any dinner. I lived on cereals until I was nine, then I started with easy things as noodles, hamburgers, rice and meatballs._

"Come on, eat!" he ordered me, and I took a big bite from the sandwich. "Mmm - delicious, chicken and bacon." I said and enjoyed the sandwich.

"What does it taste?" he asked, curiously. He eyed the sandwich with disgust, but yet curiosity.

"Wonderful!" I said and took another bite.

He laughed. "How describing!"

"Yes." I said and laughed with him. "You have some weird mood swings - you know that!"

"Well, it's not hard to understand why. I have all these feelings around me. Some sad, some painful, some happy, some wonderful and with you around me - I get them from me through you with a double effect. It's quite hard being sane around you then... and it's quite frustrating too, because even if I get to know what hundreds of other random people feel I still don't know what you feel."

"Do you want to know how I feel?" I asked him.

"Ha - of course I want to. Do you know how frustrating it is to know every ones feelings, and then suddenly you meet someone that you can't. A mystery. It's disturbing. Irritating. It makes me crazy!" he chuckled sweetly.

Alice and Rosalie suddenly walked into the room. She noticed the covers of the bed. "What have you done Jasper? I bought that cover in Europe, they were hand-made!" Alice shouted and was suddenly standing next to me, trying to see if there was any chance of saving it.

"We can just buy a new one." Jasper murmured and smiled to her sweetly. "And if you want to, you can always help me pick out some new clothes too - I really need something new, it feels like I'm going around with clothes from the nineteen century."

"Cut it." Rosalie blurted but Alice looked at him with a big smile.

He knew how to get her soft.

"Tomorrow?" she asked exited.

He glanced at me, who nodded quickly. "Tomorrow."

She clapped her hands in joy. "Yay - it will be so fun!" While looking at him, she suddenly froze. She had noticed his black eyes. "Jasper, we really need to go hunting-" she glanced at me wondering if this was something to tell me "-you haven't hunted since last week, and being around Katie all the time while being hungry... it's not like I don't trust you but I really don't think it's good for you!"

"It is not good for you!" Rosalie agreed as she looked at me and raised her eyebrow.

He nodded. "I have to go hunting, I know." And yet he looked at me. "I don't want to..." he didn't end the sentence but I could do it for him. I don't want to _leave Katie so she can escape and run away with her siblings to some other place than where I can protect her from all the things in the word (including the things that are not by any chance dangerous)!!! -_Probably something like that.

"Jasper, what you shouldn't want is to get her killed." Rosalie said, and even I found that a little unfair.

"Rosalie, would you care staying here with Katie?" Jasper asked and I flinched.

_No Way! _- I screamed inside my head. Unfortunately Edward wasn't there and even if he would have been, he wouldn't have been able to read my thoughts.

"Why?" Rosalie said and made a face.

"Please? Just stay here until I come back, I will be like five minutes away!" Jasper said and added; "Then I owe you one - you can ask me anything!"

"Anything?" she asked with a smug smile and I couldn't keep from wondering what she had in mind.

"Anything." Jasper confirmed.

"I'll do it!" Rosalie said and turned to me.

"You are leaving me with her?" I asked him, making a face - then, terrified, I knew it could be taken the wrong way.

"What's wrong with me?" she asked me, now offended.

"Both of you, stop it!" Jasper said, wise to end it because I had no idea how to tell Rosalie that I feared being in the same room as her, feared getting her anger pointed on me. "Katie, I'll be back soon and if you need to get me sooner you can just call me - I'll have my phone on. Everything will be fine." He mumbled but then said weakly; "I'll stay if you want me too! We can go as soon as you fall asleep."

I shook my head quickly. I wanted him to be there when I slept, I would only have nightmares if he wasn't - it felt more safe to have him there. "No, go. You're hungry so you should eat. I'll be fine here with... Rosalie." I heard myself say and I was amazed by how I could hold my voice steady. I didn't want him to leave. I trusted Jasper more than the other Cullens. Even though everybody said Jasper was unsafe and that the others in the family were more stable I trusted Jasper more and I had absolutely no idea why, maybe it was insane but I did what my nature told me to.

"Are you sure? I could stay. Just say it and I'll stay!" he said but I shook my head once again.

"Jasper, just go! Please? The last thing I want you to do is eat me!" I said and laughed - but this time, my voice was actually shaking. How did I become so dependent? "Will I have to kick you out of this house?" I asked him.

"I will have to buy you a mobile phone!" Jasper said and then turned around. "I'll be back soon, ok?"

"Ok," I said sadly. He took my hand, pressed it once. Then left the room with a smile that made the butterflies in my stomach spin lots and lots of turns. Rosalie turned to me, .

"So what do you want, human?" she asked me. Like I could answer on that question. Well it would probably sound like 'Well, I would like to meet my siblings, meet Corin again, I would like my mom to be alive, be with my dad again, talk to my friends and still have this vampire life with you guys... and I would like a soda, I'm kind of thirsty. Oh and yes, I've got this urge to be with Jasper and... hug him?'. "Eat? Sleep? Play with Renesmee and Jacob?"

Edward came walking into the room. "It's the telephone for you." Edward said and held the phone out for me.

I took it and pressed it to my ear, a bit irritated - _he can't even leave me in five minutes without calling? He must really think I'm incapable of doing anything on my own!_ "Yes?"

* * *

**You think? A cliffhanger on the end. Is it called that? Cliffhanger. Ah, who cares? Now it's called cliffhanger.**

**What do you think? I got this writing flow just now, in the middle of the night on a Sunday. So I like wrote the half chapter just now, it stands - 01:42. - in the corner and it's school tomorrow. Yay (_not funny_)! -want to kill myself!-**

**Ok, it's like this - I was writing and then got this big thought WHY DOES JASPER HAVE A BED? So I thought about it and then made this list;**

**1. To do what all people do (except Bella and Edward for like three years -or something-) with the person they really truly love. You know "make love". Maybe that's why Edward doesn't have a bed, so maybe the others really do in real Twilight. Because Edward has never loved anyone before - and the rest have each other. Then again, you don't need a bed to "do" it!  
2. Alice thought it would look more normal if anyone would come visit (Alice since she was the one decorating his room)  
3. Who knows, he might think it's comfortable to lie and think of... well whatever a vampire is thinking on -life or death, whatever- (I know; this one was stupid!)**

**And here did my ideas end. Ok - the two first ones were actually okay, but the last one was only pathetic!**

**For the first time Jasper is showing that he has trouble with the - being around humans- thing. He's hurting her :o Don't worry, I just thought there had to be something like that, showing that he had a hard time.**

**Did you notice that - Alice told Edward to go and leave the number to Corin, who was to give it to Alec and Jane. And then Jasper was gone for forty minutes (to get her food and give Corin the number, without Jasper knowing****). See! I actually have a brain! ;D nice to know. I'm proud.**

**And I wanted you to see some from Alice POV because I wanted you to understand that Alice is _only_proud of Jasper to be that close to Katie... without wripping her throat off and drinking her blood. **

**Yes, there is a reason to why I made Katie Eleazar's singer, you will see soon and there will be something in quite many chapters away.**

**Ok - please review and tell me what you think of the story so far 'cause I don't know. I'm totally in love with Jasper (I've gotten him on my mind!) **

**And my normal quot ; Review or I'll bite :D**


	11. Meet Again

**CHAPTER TEN**

~Meet Again~

"Oh my god, Katie!" I heard Alec say.

"Alec? Is it really you?" I asked, shocked. It seemed like an eternity since the last time we had spoken.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice worried. I shook my head, then remembering that he couldn't see me. But Alec thought it had been a paus, a paus that showed that I didn't want to say anything. "You are hurt. I am going to kill them!" He growled.

"No. No!" I quickly said. "I'm just fine! I am safe... take Jane and go to Volterra with Corin, Alec."

"Why? Why can't you come with us?" he asked. A question even I had touble with answering.

"Because I'm fine with being here, Alec I'm safe here - isn't that important to you?" I said, trying to hide my feelings. That I really wanted them to stay...

"It is," he agreed. "But Katie, we can't just leave you there!"

"I will be just fine and-" I glanced at Edward wondering if he would allow it - wondering if Jasper would allow it, "-you can always call."

"Are you sure they'll let you speak to us?" he asked, sounding mad.

"Nope. But they let us speak now..." my voice grew thin. "I hope so," I said lowly with a faint laugh. "I think they want my best only."

"Talking to us _is_ for your best!" Alec said, almost rudely.

"How is it? Are you ok? Jane?" I asked him, trying to think of something less frustrating.

"I'm fine... Jane is okay too. She's out hunting now but she'll come back, and when she does - she will call you!" Alec said. As he said the word _hunting_, I thought of the poor human out there who was getting murdered by my sister - I shivered, disgusted. Those thoughts would never disappear, I knew that.

"... Alec, I think it's best if you just leave as soon as Jane get home." I said quietly.

"Katie?"

"Jasper, the blond one -" I glanced at the others once again. "-Well he has grown quite fond of me."

"He has shown... preference to you? My little sister?" he hissed, he growled so loudly that I was sure both Edward and Rosalie heard it. I blushed deeply as I saw Edward shaking his head.

"Alec - use your head. He thinks I am fascinating and feels the need of protecting me but nothing more!" I said and hoped that I had hidden my disappointment well. "It's not like with Eleazar." I cursed my big mouth at once. "I mean..." I grew quiet as I heard Rosalie and Edward laugh. I turned around and glared at them, "Stop it!"

"What?" Alec asked at once.

"They are laughing at me," I said sulky.

"No - I mean the thing with Eleazar. You said 'It's not like with Eleazar'" he said slowly. If only vampires wouldn't have so good hearing.

"Well... Jasper doesn't want to kill me," I said to him - hoping that he would not get the message. Who knows what stupid things he could do.

"And Eleazar does?" he asked and I wished that I would die and come to heaven.

"He... tried," I said carefully but then decided to turn it for Jasper's winning. "But then Jasper saved me so I'm completely fine, thanks to _Jasper_."

"And where is he now?" Alec asked.

"Jasper or Eleazar?" I asked confused.

"Eleazar," he sighted but he probably wanted to know where both of them were.

I looked at Edward who shook his head. "Um... I... don't know actually."

"You don't know?" he asked and I felt the urge to defend myself.

"No - and I don't care as long as he is not here. Now I think you should find Jane and go to Volterra before Aro actually does decide to 'remove' you!" I shouted into the phone. Tears I didn't want to come, streaming down my cheek - Jasper wasn't the only one with mood swings, it seemed.

"Katie..." he started, his voice pleeding - he lowered his voice so they would not be able to hear him. "Come with us, escape and come with us!" he begged. "Please, come with us!" I thought about it. To come with them to Italy, sitting inside of that old room. Now it only seemed to be a prison, and this... my freedom. I didn't want to go back. I wanted to stay with my new friends, the friends I could easily love with all of my heart.

"Alec. I can't." I whispered, I could bearly speak. "I love you, and I love Jane, but I can't."

"Why not?" he asked, his voice faint.

"Because... there is no reason for me there. Alec, please let me stay. I will be safe, if you love me - let me stay," I said softly. I could not believe I actually asked him this. That I asked my brother to leave me behind. To ask my brother to let me leave him.

"Katie... I- we don't want to go without you!" he said, his voice broke and it was quiet in the phone.

"I know... I don't want to go without you either," I sobbed. "I will miss you Alec, please tell Jane that I love her too."

"I will miss you," he said weakly. I hang up and gave the phone to Edward, I raced out of the room without looking at any of them. Tears running down from my eyes. I found the toilet and locked the door. Privacy, such a beautiful thing.

It was quiet except for my deep breaths. _Alec and Jane is fine, that is the most important thing. They will be fine when they get to Volterra. They will be happy, you will be happy! _I suddenly wished for someone to hug, someone to wrap my arms around.

I missed dad as I sat there in the toilet. If only he was here, and if I only knew the national dialling code to California. I walked to the window, looking out at the beautiful trees. I slipped down on the floor, crumbling into a ball.

"Katie!" I suddenly heard, and I jumped slightly - but I was greatful to the one waking me up. There was a knocking. "Katie, open this door _now_!" It was Rosalie. "Edward thought I should let you stay in there but you better come out now, or I'll bang the door in!"

I jumped up and unlocked the door. "I am so sorry, I-I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep," she snorted - she was irritated. "It's not like you have slept today already."

"It's late, and I'm tired." I simply said, glaring at her. "I think I'm going to sleep now, you can go if you want to. Tell Jasper that I'm in his room, when he comes home."

"That's the problem, he won't be coming home in a while - Carlisle, Edward and Jacob went there. Jane went to attack, Alice and Bella is already there. Thank god, Alice was clever enough to take Bella with them!"

"What?" I asked, my mouth falling open. "Jane attacked Jasper?"

"Yes," she wouldn't say more.

"Rosalie, you have to take me there!" I shouted. At once I felt awake.

"As if Jasper will ever forgive me for doing that!"

"It is me they want? Do you want your family to be safe and not harmed, take me there!" I begged and then added; "If there is a big fight, if more of them come - do you think Emmett would step aside and wait for Bella's shield? Jane would crush him."

Her eyes grew big in anger and I was afraid that I might had crossed the line. "Fine," she snapped. "He's going to kill me for this... and I can just forget about that favor," she muttered and walked quickly out of the room down the hall with me running after her.

We got out into the garage and jumped into Rosalie's BMW. As I sat there in her car, I felt confused. I did not know who to be worried for. Jasper or Jane? The Cullens or my siblings? She drove out to somewhere I believe was quite near the baseball field. We sat there in silence, she wouldn't say anything. Then finally, she drove off the road.

In the next second she was not in the driverseat but outside on my side, opening the door. She pulled me out and pointed at the woods just next to the road. "There," she said. "Jasper is coming now - he has heard us." I didn't know if I wanted to meet him now.

"Where is Jane?" I asked her and Rosalie looked the other way. Out over the foggy field.

"She's coming."

"Rosalie!" As soon as I heard his voice I couldn't be anything but happy, though I knew it would lead to a huge argument. "What have you done? This is what I asked you?"

I turned around and faced Jasper. "Stop that. Right now. You're going to cut it. Do you know how worried I was when I got to know that Jane had attacked? Do you know how scared I was. I feared something I had happened to you! Do you know how sad I would be if something happened to you? Because of me!" I said, keeping my voice steady and my face blank. Even I could hear on my own voice that I sounded determined. "I am going to be here as long as you are! I won't leave you."

His face changed. I could not see if he either way looked sad or happy. It was something in between. "Katie. Go. Now." He roared, but both of us already knew that I was going to stay. I didn't flinch away as he stepped closer and looked at me with black eyes. I stood where I stood, looking him right into the eyes without any fear.

"I won't leave you."

He sighted. "Katie, it is dangerous for you to stay here!" he murmured, but he took my hand and his eyes shimmered golden once again. I smiled to him and pressed his hand. Suddenly I couldn't stop myself from trying to press it as hard as my strength would allow it. He laughed, amused by me trying as hard as he could. "You are truly weak!"

I hit him playfully. "I cannot help it! I am only human!" I chuckled. Glad to be with Jasper one more time, having a moment of happiness.

"You said you was going to be here as long as I am," Jasper said suddenly. "So if I leave, would you come with me then?" he asked. A hard choice. To meet my siblings again or stay with Jasper. Slowly, so slowly I nodded and he smiled looking happier than I had seen him be.

"I won't leave you." I repeated dumbly. There was a pause when we just looked at each other. "I thought there was going to be a big fight, and that you were going to be mad at me," I said, grinning.

"You are far too cute to be mad at and how am I going to win a fight against you ever? It's time I give up." He chuckled, grinning back.

I warmed up. _Jasper think I am cute_, I shivered pleasantly. "Rosalie said that Jane attacked you!"

"Yes - it not for long and then Bella came and covered me with her shield, keeping me safe," He told me. "Don't be worried, ok?" he said when he saw my worried face. Suddenly he stiffened and his head flew up in the air. It was completely quiet, too quiet.

"She's coming?" I whispered.

"She's here," he hissed back. At once he stepped closer lying his arms around as if to protect me from something terrifying and awful rather than my own older sister.

I was thrilled to see her walking through the fog. She looked at me first, her eyes hard and cold. She eyed me quickly, trying to see if I was hurt and then turned to Jasper who was standing next to me... with his arms around me. Her eyes were coal black, she glared at Jasper.

The others seemed to come from nowhere. "Leave, this is no place for you." Carlisle said softly, as if concerned about offending her.

"My sister," she just hissed, keeping her eyes at Jasper.

"Jane, I..." I started, looked up at Jasper's face and was in the next second certain. "I need to stay here. It's best if you leave, you should leave. Go without me, I'm just a burden anyway. I've talked to Alec-" _Crap_. I realized that was not a part of what I had told Jasper. I swiftly looked up at his face. He was looking down at me, then sighted and shook his head. _You are far too cute to be mad at and how am I going to win a fight against you ever? It's time I give up. _His words echoed in my head and I continued;"- and I want to stay here. I'll be safe here, and you'll be safe in Volterra." _I hope._

"Katie?" Jane's voice was weak, she sounded more like the thirteen year old girl she once was, and still was... sort of.

"I'm trying to do the right thing. It's better this way, trust me." I answered, looking up at Jasper - but this time it was because I didn't want to see her face as she understood that I was serious about this. That I had made up my mind on this.

Jasper eyes were filled with worry, he looked unsertain.

"But Katie... I am your sister."

"Do you really want me to be a part of the Volturi? You know that the day will come when Aro will simply force you into changing me into a vampire and then I would be exactly like you. Would you want that?" I didn't dare looking at her.

"No. Katie, step away from that filthy bloodsucker - he is fooling you. He has changed you into thinking you would want to be apart of them, but you are not! You are a part of us. A part of our real family. Just... step away from him," Jane hissed.

For the first time on what could be four or five moths I looked her into the eyes. "Jane, I'll stay."

"Your mind is clouded by those- those..." I interrupted her.

"I can think of my own," I hissed back. "You said I was always very brave when I was little, but I guess that has changed because _I _don't want to go back. I am afraid. I am scared. I am terrified. Half a year ago, I knew nothing about this, maybe I was lucky. Maybe those who doesn't know are lucky. But I haven't been happier than this on a long while. I have nightmares about you getting killed, about them getting killed," I glanced swiftly at Edward, Bella, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and at last Jasper. "-and I... love them, Jane. I love you and Alec. I can't. I don't want that to happen. I don't want you to die!"

"It won't happen. Nobody will die. Dreams. It's just dreams. They will disappear."

"Just like you did eleven years ago?" I retorted. I knew I couldn't blame them for it. They had only been twelve and I should know how impossible it is to fight a vampire away. But yet, I had some anger inside of me. Trapped.

"Katie - please, come with me home," Jane begged, her eyes filled with pain.

"Jane, it is not _my_ home," I said. Tears were running down my cheeks. How could it be so hard. How could I choose. Either way I could stay here and probably never see my siblings again, or I could stay with my friends who had done so much for me. I could help Jasper with his human problem. But then I could go to Volterra, be in the same castle as Aro. I would never speak to the Cullens again. I would be changed into a vampire and have nothing to say about it. Sure, I would have my siblings there. But at the same time... was it worth it?

Jane knew that she was defeted. "Will I ever see you again?" she whispered.

"I don't know," I whispered back and then tried smiling. "I hope so."

"I will miss you," Jane said, before she turned around and started walking the same way she came.

"I will miss you too," I said when she was long gone - yet I knew she could hear me.

"I thought that little bitch was going to fight," Emmett said, sounding disappointed. He turned to me and as he saw my anger he quickly change it to; "I mean... girl!"

"She was outnumbered, there was no way she was going to win. She never meant to fight, she just wanted to speak to you. " Carlisle concluded.

"Now - Rosalie, why did you bring Katie here?" Edward asked, grinning. He could read her mind. "I didn't know you were such a softy," Edward chuckled and met Rosalie's glare without looking away. She growled at him, but that only made him laugh.

I turned away from them. "Are they going?" I asked Alice quietly. She nodded without looking at me, instead she looked at Jasper,. He pulled me closer, hugging me and I was just about to hug him back as I was swept away by Esme.

"So, so - everything will feel better tomorrow," Esme put her arms around me, hugging me gently. I burst into tears and hugged her back. "Now darling, what do you say about going home and I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"That would be nice," I sobbed, nodding.

"Oh, sweetheart. It will feel better soon, I promise you!" Esme mumbled and hugged me.

"It feels like I've betrayed them!" I sobbed. "B-but I made the right choice. R-right Esme?"

Esme pushed me into the pessenger seat. "Rosalie keys," I heard her call and just before she jumped in she called; "See you at home." They others would be running home. "Katie, I think you made the right choice, but I do not know," Esme said sadly as soon as we got out on the road.

Tears still ran down my face. As I looked out into the woods - I could see Jasper run in the same speed as the car.

----------------------------

I heard a faint knock on the door and someone stepped in. "Are you feeling better now?" It was Alice.

I nodded once, knowing she would notice it.

She sat down on the bed and sighted. "This is all my fault!" she told me. "I was the one who told Jasper that he should be around you so that he could have it easier around humans - I was the one who told Edward to give Alec your number!"

I looked up at her and saw her miserable face. She had all this time, without my knowing, been a great friend. "Really?" I whispered.

She nodded sadly and touched the Kechup spot on the cover with her long slim fingers. "And now Jasper won't _ever_ let you go... he won't make you a vampire and he won't let you die and I don't really know what I will do. I just don't want Jasper to be sad... he's my best friend."

"Oh Alice!" I said and put my arms around her, hugging her. "Oh thank you so much! Thank you!" She looked surprised. "You don't know how much you have helped me! How happy I am for what you have done!"

"So you are not mad?" she asked me, and glanced at my face. "After all I've done to you."

"You've only done what is the best for me!" I said with a faint smile. "I never thought I would speak to any of them, the less see them again. I'm sad, sure. But I'm happy I got to see them at least one more time!"

"Jasper is blaming himself. He thinks it's his fault that you are like this."

"Like what?"

"Moping."

"I'm not moping."

She raised her eyebrow.

"Ok, maybe I _was_ moping. But I'm not moping anymore!"

"Good."

She turned around and left me. I jumped off the bed and hurried out of the room. She was out of sight, of course. "Jasper?" my voice was low, trembling. In the next second he stood in front of me, with a pained face.

"What did Alice force you to do?" he asked. "Did she ask you pretend as if nothing has happened?"

"Nothing has happened."

"Thought so."

"Jasper - stop it!" I snapped. I wouldn't take him moping too.

He brushed his hand over my cheek, pushing my black hair behind me ear. "Katie, you can be so stubborn some times!" he muttered. "I thought I was doing the best for you... but I'm just making you sad!" he said, looking as if tortured.

"No! You _are_ doing the best for me!" I disagreed.

"I keep you away from your own family - I won't let you out to get air. I-I... I'm not sure how to deal with you," he mumbled. "You are just so human."

"Jasper, I will stay with you as I said. I will stay with you- so if forever! So you'll just have to learn how to deal with your sorrow instead, because I'll be hanging around you quite often!" I said and put my arms around him, hugging him.

"Forever is no option!"

"You all make it sound like I'm dying tomorrow - I'm not _that_ old!" I mouthed weakly.

"Katie, you can't live forever - you will have to die some day!" he said, keeping his face blank - but I could see what he really was feeling in the corner of his eye.

"Jasper," I said slowly and pressed his hand one last time. "Forever is the only option." And then I left, walking into his room and as soon as I fell down on the bed and closed my eyelids. I fell asleep, without any nightmares or dreams. Just quietly sleeping.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter?**

**I'm sorry it took such a long time before I could update. I've been sick and stuff, and yes there have been lots of homeworks and more tests (I'm actually having a test tomorrow but I couldn't keep my hands away from writing.) ****I hope you accept my apology.**

**What do you think about my ending of this chapter? I'm quite a fond of it. -- okay, four months until my birthday, but I already know what my sister is giving me; ****Robert Pattinson eternally yours. ****The best book ever! All about Robert Pattinson.**

**My sister's birthday is the first of september - and I'm going to buy her a necklace with a Jasper stone pendant. //Jasper is her favorite as I said.**

**Review or I'll bite :D**


	12. Home

**Bonjour my copains!**

**I would like you to know that I get really happy when I read the reviews. It something that makes me want to write even more - so please, do review a lot. The more you review, the more I'll write. Promise!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

~Home~

_Three weeks later_

"Hey, Katie - wake up," I heard a voice whisper next to me.

"No!" I moaned and turned around in the bed, hoping that the person would go away and leave me alone.

Cold hands swept around me and picked me up. "Do you want me to carry you down for breakfast?" the person chuckled.

I thought about it. With a giggle I murmured; "Yes." I would eat and then go back to sleep again.

I got carried downstairs, and yet it felt like I was still lying in the bed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jasper's face and giggled. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you something to eat so you won't pass out in school."

"School?" I cried out and was at once awake, trying to convince myself that he had said something else. I pulled away, and he sat me down on the floor.

"Oops, didn't tell you that yesterday?" he shook his head, starting over. "Well... it was Carlisle's idea really. We think it's best you finish school."

"I still have to finish school?! Get tortured for another year and then start college?! Even after all I've been through?!" I groaned and shook my head.

"It can't be that bad," Jasper insisted.

"It. Is. Bad." I hissed. "Horrible, actually. It is school. As in; homework, tests, more homework. And I haven't lived for like two hundred years so I don't know _anything_! And it must be in the middle of the semester by now! How am I supposed to catch up?"

"I'll be there," Jasper confessed in a light tone. "I'll help you with that stuff!"

"The only things you can do to help me in school is to do my homework and my tests or bribe the teacher - take a pick... well, you could always hack yourself into the school's system and change my grades so I would get like, A+"

He laughed. "I'm sure you are not completely brain dead."

In response, I stared at him. Maybe I was not totally brain dead but there was no way for me to impress him with my grades. I could maybe surprise or shock him with my awful grades...

He turned around and went into the kitchen. "You want coffee?"

"Warm chocolate, please." I murmured following him - I decided that I would not let this ruin my good mood.

"For breakfast?

I giggled. "I think I saw some ice-cream in the fridge."

I thought he would have paused and stared at me for mentioning ice-cream as breakfast, but then remembered; he didn't usually eat breakfast, so he pulled out the ice-cream and put some in a bowl.

"Thanks." I said, hiding my huge grin as he passed me the bowl and the cup, and giggled once again. Living here wasn't good for my health.

I sat down at the table and Jasper sat down next to me. "You are quite weird in the morning," he chuckled.

"I know." I sighted, it was seven o'clock on the morning. No wonder I was weird.

-------------------------

I insisted on being difficult so through the whole way to school, I said nothing. I even tried not breathing - that concerned him - but stopped as I understood that he wouldn't turn the car around and drive back.

We got to borrow Alice porche and therefore when we drove in on the school's property, we were in center. We jumped out of it and Jasper turned to me. "Wait here, and I'll just go and get our schedule."

"Okay," I mumbled and looked at him. "Can I have the keys?" I tried, with the keys I could drive home... _Home_. I had thought of it as home. Was it really my home now? I suddenly realized that I had not given dad a thought since maybe two weeks time. Was it my home? Were they my new family?

"Katie!" Jasper said accusingly.

"... sure, sure. Go." I sighted and tried to ignore the people staring.

For a fraction of time he looked worried and gave me a hug - in front of everybody! - "Are you okey?" he asked.

"I guess I am," I mumbled into his shirt, tempted to say that I felt ill. But it would not be nice - he would probably freak out and not let me out for a year. He had been cool these weeks and actually let me go anywhere I'd like. It was nice, mostly I had not gone anywhere. We had been at the cinema once, looking at some weird movie. I think it had been a horror movie but it hadn't frightened me at all. It had actually bored me and my thoughts had wandered away to my siblings.

"You're sure? Because you look a little pale."

"It's first day in school..." I nervously and took a deep breath. "I'll handle it."

He turned around slowly, he's eyes not leaving mine until he had turned completely. Then he walked in human phase down the stone path.

I leaned at Alice Porsche very lightly, not doing any marks. I looked around at the people around me. A guy in my age caught my eye. "Hi," he said and nodded once to me. "Nice ride," he said as he walked closer.

I shook my head. "It's not mine."

"You're the new girl, aren't you?"

"Yes," I confirmed. True, very true. I had not gone in school on surely five months. Half a year maybe. -- I wondered when they had talked about this. When they had decided that I would continue and gotten in contact with the school.

"I'm Jeremy - you're... Kate?"

"Katie," I corrected him.

"Ah, I should have rembered; our principle like had this big speech about you. Almost thirty minutes. We missed class a lot. It was great."

Fear. Panic. More fear. "Thirty minutes?! Speech?! About _me_?!" I cried out, my eyes growing big.

"Well, don't be surprised. There are never new students here... _never_. Everybody here, has known each other since first grade at least." He told me.

"I am going to die!" I whispered.

He flashed me a smile and I noticed his teeth was perfectly white. Though Jasper's teeth was still _more_perfect! "Sooo... you've just moved here?"

I guess so... "I came here for like a month ago," I told him. "School... well it hasn't been an option until now."

"You like it here in Forks?"

"Yes... yes I do." I said, meaning every word - as long as my friends was here, I would always like Forks.

He grinned. "You like the rain?"

I smiled back to him. "Yepp, actually I do like the rain - very... calming."

"Not many can say the same," he said and laughed. "I think I have to go to class, but I'll see you later? At lunch maybe?"

"Sure," I mumbled and he waved at me once and then turned around, starting to walk.

"I think I'll crush his scull!" I heard Jasper growl behind me. "I- I want to..." he stopped in the middle of the sentence.

"Jasper, take a deep bre- no, don't do that. You should stop breathing," I said quickly, turning around suddenly remembering he was a vampire.

"He..." he gave me a look a strange look and then turned to Jeremy again. "If only you could understand."

"What?"

"You should have felt the feelings he had towards you... I think I'll..." he stopped himself and made a face, showing that he was clearly disgusted by the boy.

"Then make me understand. Tell me." I begged - knowing at once how it had been for him when I didn't tell him about my dream.

He looked away from Jeremy and looked me in the eye's. "You don't want to know." He muttered and I sighted.

"Mood swings," I muttered.

He shook his head and hissed; "This has nothing to do with my mood swings. It has to do with the fact that he's an idiot with... horrible and gross feelings!"

I understood that it was time to let it go, so I didn't ask about it again and I felt relief as he calmed down. Jasper seemed to have gotten different classes than me and wanted to change but it seemed like you could not change classes until lunch time so Jasper asked me if I wanted to ditch class - which I naturally wanted, but knew it would not give my teachers a great first impression.

"But, Jasper, it's the first day!" I said and he stared at me.

He gave me a strange look and then started laughing. "I thought you didn't want to go to school - have you suddenly changed your mind? What do you like with this boring building? Wait, maybe you've seen a boy you think is handsome... but please don't tell me it's that Jeremy guy." He teased, though at Jeremy's name his voice grew stiff.

"Jasper!!! Please, I only want my teachers to think I'm normal. If I'm going to get F I want them to see that I try, at least!"

"No guy?" he teased once more.

I rolled my eyes. "For being like two hundred years, you are very childish!"

"I'm not two hundred years, I have _only_ been in this world in one hundred and sixty-three years."

"_Only_? I'm _only_ eighteen," I snorted. "Let's go inside."

He seemed to have trouble leaving me in class, though he left as I wondered what could happen in a classroom; even though I saw in his eyes that he could think of lots of things happening in a classroom. But then he finally left me to meet my nightmare -- History.

And it got worse. Mrs. Wood wanted me to present myself for the class.

It was more of a - Blush "Hi." Quiet. Staring. Quiet. "I'm... Katie." Blush even deeper. Quiet. Staring. Quiet. Staring. Quiet.

"Thank you Miss. Brown, you can sit down now." I heard Mrs. Wood say.

But where? Every chair was taken. Then I saw that little place, between a little girl with brown long hair and a boy with black short hair. "Um... hello, is this place taken?" I whispered as I had struggledtrough the room. The little girl shook her hair quickly, her eyes growing big as if I had done something illegal. "Thanks." I said as I sat down and put my things in order.

Mrs. Wood started talking about "history" though, to be honest, I didn't listen. I was too busy ignoring everyones stare. Being "the new girl" was worse than I thought it would be.

The lesson quickly finished and as soon as I walked out of the classroom, everybody surrounded me. "Hey, Katie!" "New girl, what are you doing later?" "I'm Jennifer, want to hang out?"

Suddenly someone pulled me out of the crowd and I hugged Jasper as I saw his face. "Thank you, you're seriously my hero!" I murmured.

"Yes, because they are _soo_ dangerous!"

I giggled. "They could have eaten me alive."

"That's not funny." He said, though I saw in his eyes that he was holding back a smile. "You are probably safer in that crowd, than with me."

"I think not!" I said and pulled away, grinning.

His grip around my arm grew harder and he pulled me closer. "Katie," he hissed, coldly. "I can kill you any second... every time your skin touches mine I think of killing you. But the worst part is that sometimes it feels like you want to die. Like you are pushing the line because you want it to break."

"Let. Me. Go." I hissed back and he did. As fast as I could I ran into the bathroom, splashing water in my face. _I don't want to die! I don't want to die!_ But what do I want? Fuck how wrong this was. I watched my face in the mirror and saw Bella's beautiful face in front of me. Suddenly I realized how ugly I really was. Well I was ugly compared to _them_. Even though I knew vampires were beautiful to "hipnotize" their pray. How could I even be seen with Jasper here? Ok, the good thing would be, if they though that he was my boyfriend and would be like "Oh my god, she's cool. She's dating gorgeous, talented and smart Jasper Cullen!" Though it would be kind of embarrassing to ebarrassing to stand next to him. It would be like the beauty and the beast.

True, so true.

"You're ok?" I turned around and faced a blond girl. Cute, sure. But compared to the Cullens - she was nothing. And if she was nothing, what do you think I am?

"I'm fine... just," I made a face. "I really don't fit in anywhere here... I'm, you surely know... Katie."

She smiled to me, her face full with sympathy. "Yes. I know. I'm Claire."

There was an awkward moment when we were both quiet. "So... you're living with The Cullens, huh? Cool."

I nodded. "Yes... cool."

"Are... you and Jasper -" she smiled to me and giggled, I fought to keep my face blank. "-together?"

"Nope, it's nothing like that."

"Well, didn't he jump back in school for you?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, he went here before - when my sister was still here. Anyway, they said that he jumped back in school because he stopped paying attention to school and instead started with girls and stuff. Though none of the Cullens has ever had a grade less than A+ so I don't think he's bad in school. But maybe _you _are the "girls" with no grades involved, and he just wanted to go in the same class as you!"

"Jasper? Here before?" I asked, not even bothering to cover my shock.

"Yes, two years ago." She said. "You didn't know? When did you come here, really?"

"Like a month ago, I'm not really sure - I'm not counting," I told her. "Though we have grown quite a fond of each other, or it can be just me."

"So, to the most basic question a person can ask a new person. Do you like it here?" she asked and laughed.

"Yes, it's pretty nice here." I said and joined her. It felt soo good to laugh.

The bell ringed. "Maybe we should get to class?" I asked. Maybe I should apologize to Jasper? For just storming away. He was _really _not the only one with mood swings. We were very... similar, you may say.

"Sure," she mumbled and shrugged. "What do you have?"

I looked at my schedule. "I have... English."

"Oh, I have math," she looked sad for a moment but then flashed me another white teethed smile. "See you later? Right. At lunch."

"Yes," I said with a big smile.

As soon as I left the girl's bathroom, I saw Jasper standing at the other side of the room, leaning on the wall. I sighted, but went up to him. "Sorry -" I mumbled quietly.

"- mood swings," both of us said in a choire and we burst into laughter.

"I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have... I don't know, ran away like that," I apologized.

"You have the right to. I won't stop you from running away for me, every moment I'm prepared for it... well not prepared, though." He said, his voice dark. "I think that you will in every second we're togehter. Maybe it's because of what Edward told me, when he was with Bella... all he could think of was - _now _she will start screaming and run away - or - after this she will surely leave me, I am what I am and she will never accept it - But after a while, he understood that she would not." He put his hand on my chin, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. As he opened them, they were black. He turned his head around, not looking at me.

"Jasper?" I murmured and was going to place my hand on his shoulder. "How are you feeling?" I guess I already knew what was going on. He was hungry - fighting the temptation to kill me and eat me here in school, probably trying to think of all those people and what horror they would go through when they find me emptied, cold with no blood inside of me. Somehow I didn't care, it didn't matter - all that mattered was Jasper and I, together.

"Don't" he shot back, and flinched away by my touch. "I'm not safe right now, I've taken this too far - I should go home, I can call Edward to pick you up... or maybe Bella, any of them are safer than I am safer than I'll ever be!"

"You'll stay!" I quickly decided. "Jasper, you won't kill me. I know you won't. Just believe in yourself."

He sighted and his shoulder started to shake. "I... I can't do anything. I am useless. A monster," he sobbed. I just felt so helpless standing next to him, I wanted to make him stop crying, make him happy.

"I though vampire's couldn't cry," I said - trying to make him think of something else.

He glanced at me swiftly. "We can cry, of course, though without the tears," he told me. He flashed me a quick smile and if I had not been able to see his eyes, I would have thought he was okay. Though his eyes were somewhere between black and gold. Shiny brown, full with sadness.

"Why do you care about me?" I asked him. "Why? I am nothing special. I'm just a normal girl... What could I possibly do for you?"

He took my hand. "You don't understand, do you? You are my friend, you make me happy. I never thought it was possible for me to have a human friend, but you have proved me wrong. You are so strong, so good, so true! That you even want to be my friend... it means more to me than I can explain. Leaving you... well, it's not an option anymore. I need you, just as much as you need air." He was stealing my sentence- _I _was the one needing _him _as much as I need air.

"Thank you," I whispered took his hand. I could not look at him because of the tears in my eyes. "Well, I suppose we can go through this together with our... mood swings."

"Yes," he laughed .

"Jasper," I said, suddenly remembering my conversation with Claire. "You haven't told me that you've gone in this school before," I said but he kept his face blank. "Ok Jasper, how will you get people that you haven't changed since you first came here. Like five years ago!"

"Katie, when we went here. Me and my family... nobody really saw us except for Bella. We were just there, beautiful and scary. People stayed away from us." He said and let his hand lightly brush over my cheek.

I was quiet, staring into his eyes and suddenly got impulse to kiss him. I was happy he could not

"Shall we go to class?" he asked me, his voice lighter.

I sighted, but nodded. "I hate school - _life is so unfair, and cruel!_"

"_I know, I know_," he mumbled, his eyes now in a pure topaz color. His hand took mine and he pulled me away to my classroom. _Yes, if somebody would know, he would._

--------------------------------

"How was first day in school?" Esme asked me.

"Let's just say, I'm going to kill Carlisle as soon as I see him - screw him being the leader in this coven, and screw him being good - somehow I'm going to kill him. How can you get such an cruel idea if you are not fully evil. I'll tell you, maybe I'm not strong, but when I've decided to do something, I do it!"

"Sweetheart, what happened?" Esme asked ignoring my 'killing Carlisle' part, handing me a plate with some pancakes. She knew well, I was hungry.

"Boring, lonely, embarrassing... and yes, boring, lonely and embarrassing," I said as I sat down and started eating.

"But Jasper was with you," Rosalie said. She seemed to have changed her mind about me. She was quite nice to me now actually.

"Not when we had class, he wasn't. We got different schedules and you couldn't change classes until lunch, and when it finally was lunch - they couldn't change immediately because they needed his guardians signature, Jasper tried to make them understand that you, would not say no - but there seemed to be no way out of it..." I snorted, making a face.

"It's fine, Katie. Tomorrow, everything will be right. And remember, it's school - it is supposed to be boring. But you will at least have Jasper with you," Rosalie comforted me. "And it's not long until graduation!"

"Just because you're a vampire - you all see time so differently. I'm serious, it's like half a year until graduation! It's nothing important anyway - after that, it's college! I will never finish school, they will kick me out because of my grades, the weird part; I would be happy if they did."

"Yes, we see time differently. Yet it goes so much faster for you humans, you sleep the time away!" she snorted. "And it's less than half a year until graduation, it's four months and twenty-eight days."

I stared at her, my eyes growing big. "Okay, that's creepy!"

Jacob stumbled into the room, looking like he was about to cry. "Hey, I know I said that I would have Nessie later... but I can't. Well, I have to take my sisters shopping, you see - dad don't trust them enough to leave them in the city with his credit card, I don't blame him, so he is sending me with them as a spy." He sounded the world was going under.

"Get a hold of yourself," Rosalie hissed as she disappeared out of the room. They didn't like each other, Jasper told me that they never had.

"Hey, Jacob - I can go with your sisters if you'd like!" I said quickly. Shopping without Alice - what a pleasure. Not that I didn't like it in one way; I mean, all those clothes afterwards. But it just hurt in your feet after walking around in dressing rooms for what seemed to be like a forever. "Then you can stay here, with Renesmee. It's okay, I will look after them. I won't let them buy anything too expensive, and I won't let them buy too much stuff."

Jacob was over at once. Hugging me I think, though it felt more like he was trying to crush me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You're the best, Katie!"

"Jacob. I. Can't. Breathe!" I managed to whisper.

At once Jasper was in the room rescuing me, pushing Jacob away. Jacob was too happy to care about revenge. "You're sure? Really, you would do that for me? You have no idea how great that would be!"

Jasper looked like he was about to say no, but sighted and gave in. "I guess you can... but you'll have to call me every ten minutes. I don't like you running around in a big city without any protection."

"Jasper..." I warned, noticing a box in his hand.

"It's carrying this with you, or not going." Jasper said strictly - and stupid as he was, he threw me the box.

I was about to miss it, but threw myself after it in the air, trying to catch it so it would not break - I did catch it. Fortunately, Jasper and Esme caught me. "Katie, why did you do that? It's a phone!" Jasper said shortly, though I could see that he was about to laugh. I must have looked very stupid.

I ignored Jasper and looked at my phone. A quite small model, in a light blue color. I wanted to protest taking it, but could not. It was perfect, just for me. "Jasper, I love you! You seriously shouldn't have done this! It's beautiful!" I said and hugged him.

He caughed so I would understand that it was time for me to step away, if I didn't want to become a happy meal - he hadn't been away hunting on a while. "I thought you would like it!" he said and smiled. "See, I can actually find things for you. Don't be so nervous. You will have to take it with you everywhere. Or I'll get worried."

"Like I will ever be able to put it away!" I said, once again having my big eyes on it.

"My phone number is the first one," Jasper told me.

I laughed. "This is unbelieveble. It must have cost a fortune."

"Can't you ever stop worry about money? Oh yes, I'll give you some so you can shop a little too," Jasper said and pulled his wallet up.

"No - Jasper no! Not after this phone!" I cried out, but I was already holding a credit card in my hand.

"Well _I _don't have to worry about sending my credit card with you - you'll hardly shop anything. Please, Katie, buy something you like. You deserve it."

I had more than I deserved. _This_ phone, _these_ friends. Them letting me live _here_. And Jasper - the person I would never deserve in the way I wanted him, I didn't even deserve him now as my best friend.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. I think it was quite funny, though it was a little hard to write (as you know I haven't updated on a while). But now after, it's quite funny to read. **

**I'm sooo sorry that I haven't been writing on some time. It has been hard in school and... well I have been very tired. Sick for days. I actually almost fainted while I was riding my bike to school last week... well, so I'm sorry.**

**My sisters necklace arrived Thursday -- it's really cute, Jasper stone! She's going to love it! Plus, my parents left this Friday to "Africa" somewhere. They needed some time, just them. So now it's just me, my brother and my sister here at home. It's pretty cool.**

**I hope you continue reading my story! You better. For all those people who have reviewed, Thank you *lots of hugs* I really need that.**

**Review or I'll bite ;D**


	13. PAUSE

**PAUSE**

I am sorry to say that I've gotten a little out of the mood and while I'm not into writing; I cannot concentrate and my writing will turn into shit. I will keep on with this story I promise - keep looking for new chapters (you never know when I am to continue writing).

Thank you very much for reading! I appreciate it much.

_Miss. Forks_


	14. News about Chapter Twelve

**News about Chapter Twelve!**

Dear readers, since I apperently can't finish the next chapter, I would like you guys to! I am giving you the honor to write the next chapter of **Beating Heart** and send it to - and the chapter I like the best is the one who is going to be updated. Good luck. (And of course the author of this chapter will be mentioned and thanked lots and lots! It will be saving this story!)

_**OBS: **It has to be sent before the fifth October. _

Hugs and Kisses - Miss. Forks_  
_


End file.
